Universal Knights Rouge one
by Gracekim20
Summary: Since helping the ghost crew in the rebels half of the Star wars universe, Green and Grace are on their biggest mission yet: to save Rouge one from their destined fate. Will they succeed or will they fail to fulfil this anomaly?(collab with Nazo the mysterious hedgehog)


Universal Knights Mission Rouge One

 **Rouge one belongs to Disney and the writers. I'm only borrowing some of the plot and its characters with a twist.**

Chapter 1- Recap and Mission report.

Sometime(About three months ) after revisiting the rebels' part of the Star wars universe (From Season 3)….

-Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog's scene _with some bits by me as well italics_ -

One day after Grace explored some worlds in the Disney canon of Star Wars with Green she noticed that the hedgehog was showing feelings from The Writer who made him.

The two arrived at the space station that the Disney Knights started using after the final battle against Bill Cipher which felt like a lifetime ago even though it was only a year ago. "So much has changed... So much has been lost." Green said as he looked out a window to view space.

Grace noticed him and began to chat. "What's up Green? Are you sad about something?" She asked.

He sighed. "Yes and no... The Writer who created me... His feelings and voice are affecting me again... Sometimes when the feelings are mutual in some form we feel them together." He explained as he looked into space while trying to figure out on his own where the drifting station was exactly.

Grace sat down next to him. "You've helped me when I've been down and even helped me recover from my first major mission as a Universal Knight. Talk and I'll listen."

Green then looked at her with a weak smile. "You always listen. That's what I love about you. The Writer feels the same." He then took out a holocron from one of the original versions of the Star Wars universe.

"Disney has changed drastically from the family friendly place it once was and has lost some ideals it was built on. Walt always wanted to make animated classics, he tried other experiments with different animation in forgotten shorts and after those he refused to make anything that wasn't hand drawn... So many artists have lost their jobs... A movie of animation that once took a house full of people to make now takes a small town... It took an average of four years for a Disney animation movie to be completed in the old art forms... It took about a year less by the time the animation style for The Little Mermaid came out and now within the same amount of time... Sometimes less we get an annual CGI movie with technology that practically anyone that's tech savvy can use... I don't know what happened... But it seems since the Disney family left that things just haven't been well. I don't think Walt ever would've gone and bought out two of the major media companies that his company claimed in the past decade." He said as the holocron reflected his memories and old moments in holographic form.

"You mean Marvel and Lucasfilm's right?" Grace asked.

"Exactly. And things haven't been entirely good for those companies since they were taken over." The hedgehog said.

Grace had an idea of what he meant but asked. "What exactly happened? I'm not as old as you..."

Green then said. "Not everyone studies things from the beginning onward. My mother and The Writer's mother always taught us that. If you truly wish to know what happened, you must look at both sides and understand in neutral ground and express your opinion once it's done." He said calmly.

"I get a vibe that Lucas was a lot like Walt." Grace said but before she could finish Green said.

"In many ways yes. He like Walt was a simple man with a vision, he had deep passion and love for his creations and with a crew worked on making movie magic. George had long ago envisioned all six of the original movies long before anyone's else knew. The main changes made to the original film from the first draft was Luke's last name, a Jedi Temple and the Kyber Crystal. In the original script he planned for Luke's family name to be Starkiller, a name later given to his father's secret apprentice and the star system destroyer from The Force Awakens. Originally there was going to be one red Kyber Crystal which would've been a religious symbol. In character designs changes were made on his desires. He was a simple man with a vision on the Skywalker family." Green said as he thought about those facts. "He was also a family man... But sadly by the time Return of the Jedi came out his wife left and took their daughter whom he wouldn't see again for years, she also took a lot of money he made from A New Hope and The Empire Strikes Back."

Grace was surprised. "Oh my... I didn't realize that what went on in Lucas's family was so... Severe." She said with deep concern.

"And like many I bet you wonder why the film that started it in 1977A.D was titled Episode IV(4)? The reason is simple, he knew that technology in the 70's couldn't possibly make an army of Droids as he had envisioned. He knew that he'd have to wait over a generation for that, so he did unorthodox things by starting a movie series in the middle, and said series was the first Sci-Fi series that depicted humans alongside aliens as fellow people and show it all in a galaxy outside of the Milky Way. The galaxy in mind was Andramada which is ironically closest to the Milky Way but also very far away. He picked the intro words as a play on the saying A long time ago in a land far far away." Green said with fondness in his tone.

"Given how complex the Battle Droids in the Phantom Menace are I can picture... And then all those other Droids in the other films." Grace said as it made sense.

"After Lucas made his decisions he'd set his course and much like Walt he'd have some suggestions made to balance everything out. He did plan for Yoda to appear only once but a college pointed out that Vader's claims would only be believed by people 12 and under unless someone who could've known him made it clear which is why Yoda returned in a final film before joining the Force at exactly 900 years old... My soul felt sad when that happened... When Yoda passed a tidal wave went across the Force as a way of mourning his passing before joining with the Force." Green said as a tear went down his cheeks.

"... I had no idea... You were close to Yoda?" Grace said, she continued getting surprised.

"We still are... Every time I visit his galaxy I see and talk to him in the Force." He said as he closed his eyes, he smiled after a while. "Lucas had also intended to make the Special Edition, the DVD versions of the films had edition changes because people complained on the Ewoks not blinking, Vader not saying a word before he enter his final life conflict, Jabba not looking exactly as he did in Return of the Jedi and The Phantom Menace and of course countless people not connecting the old man alongside Yoda and Obi-Wan as being Anakin as a middle age man." Green said as he thought about the changes made over the years.

"I get you... It's like when unneeded changes happen to stuff." Grace then asked. "What has Disney done that made you upset?" She asked.

"I'm sure you've noticed in the Marvel films and live action series deliberate references to Disney films over the years. At first it was usually out of sarcasm but it manifested into that terrible version of Ultron. And true fans would get the joke that Ant-Man made in C.A3 and the connection he has to Ultron in the original comics. And then the Marvel Ultimate Animated Universe has been doing bad decisions and showing Hulk in a kid friendly form that old fans hate... And of course that poor universe is being used as Disney's reaction test on how to portray events and characters. Like for example in the animated take on Civil War, Captain America was working for the government and the Registered Heroes while Iron Man opposed it. But the movie Captain America 3 Civil War showed them in the roles they had in the comics when it happened." Green said.

"Come to think of it... I did notice that." Grace said.

"And with Lucasfilm's the video game division was shut down which scrapped about three ground breaking SW games, Ezra looked like Aladdin in the first two seasons of Rebels and everything outside of the first six films and The Clone Wars CGI series from before the takeover was dubbed non-canon and in a desperate attempt to make amends for that they started adding in old characters and places. But they also did bad by killing off some races and characters and the destruction of the Night Sisters." Green said with tears in his eyes.

"That sounds extreme for Disney... Regarding Ultron I get what you mean." Grace said as she tried to think over what she heard. "Could you explain stuff in Star Wars starting from the beginning?"

Green closed his eyes and had a smile. "Well... I'll try." He said. "Star Wars in the original six films focused on the Skywalker family. The story for the audience began in A New Hope aka Star Wars. It opened with Princess Leia's personal Corrilian Corvette named the Tantive IV which was her adopted father's ship. The ship was attacked and disabled by Darth Vader's flagship the Devastator, which was a standard Star Destroyer. The Rebels on the ship died by the time the princess was arrested and her Droids she worked with escaped. R2-D2 had a personal mission to find Obi-Wan Kenobi, a former Jedi Knight." Green's holocron glowed. "We watch as the Imperials talk over the matters of their super weapon the Death Star. The Droids R2-D2 and C-3PO get captured by Jawas and sold to Luke's branch of the family where he lives on a moisture farm with Uncle Owen Lars and Aunt Beru Whitesun Lars."

Grace seemed to feel like a little kid listening to the story of an old man. "Moister Farmers?"

Green smiled that she asked that first. "A Moisture Farmer is important. They use machines called Moister Vaporators in order to pull the moister out of the air in order to harvest water. In short the Vaporators are a lot like dehumidifiers except they purity the water in the process."

"I can see why Tatoonie would need them." She said with more and more questions forming. "What exactly is a Corrilian Corvette."

Green grinned once again. "The CR90 Corvette is best known as a Corrilian Corvettes because it was made by the humans of the planet Corrilia and those humans are called Corrilians. And those people love their ships with rustic looks and speed above all else. Corvettes are all fast ships, they had the nickname Blockade Runner because many were used for such actions. And we all know a Corrilian who would marry Leia." The holocron showed images of Han and Leia at the end.

"Whoa! So humans in Star Wars are usually called by the planet they come from?" She asked.

"Sometimes people use the term to address what planet a human is from. I've noticed that the actual use of the word human is rare or nonexistent. Such is the case when Gungans called the humans of Naboo the Naboo. But that's another story." He said as he began to think. "The Star Destroyer capital ships get their name because they can bombard a planet and a fleet of them can wipe out an entire planet's surface. Unlike Corvettes which usually need a couple dozen in order to operate, the entire crew needed for the Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer needs at least a minimal of 37.000 people in order to fully operate which doesn't include troops. And the Empire had at least twenty-two-thousand Star Destroyers." Green said with an as a matter of fact tone.

Grace's face went a littlo pale when she the numbers. "So the saying it takes a city to operate a Star Destroyer is not an exaggeration. And wow..."

"Regarding the Droids they would be bought out by Owen. Owen recognized 3PO from his design and voice-box and was hesitant on buying the Droid out of fear he had memories from the Clone Wars. But he could tell from his short chat that 3PO had his memories erased and tried buying R5-D4. In the old universe R5 was sabotaged by R2. He also had a jealous personality until a Rebel historical spy made him his partner, he was saved from destruction because of a kind thief.

Luke gave an oil bath to 3PO and played with a model of his T16 airspeeder, he later mentioned being upset that he was unlikely going to leave his farm and when 3PO asked on which planet he was on, Luke responded by saying 'If there's a Bright Center of the Universe, you're on the planet that is farthest from' which was a reference too Corusent.

3PO also mentioned that he was once with the Alliance and told a small amount of information regarding his R2's services. While Luke cleaned R2 the Droid on purpose played part of the message Leia had for Obi-Wan Kenobi, R2 claimed he belonged to Obi-Wan now even though 3PO said Captain Antilles was their last master, Luke wanted to know more on the message but R2 lied by claiming his Restraining Bolt the Jawas installed on him prevented him from playing the message. Later on after Luke left for dinner, he brought up to his family what he learned from R2 and expressed his desires to go to the Imperial Academy on Tatooine.

Owen insisted on waiting one more season before leaving. Very would tell her husband that Luke will have to leave someday because Luke wasn't a farmer and had too much of his father in him. Owen was afraid of that because in the original universe he knew what really happened to Luke's father. Luke looked off into the sunset of the twin suns of Tatooine and dreamed of leaving his farm life someday. He later would go to turn off things in the workshop but 3PO fearfully informed Luke that R2 left."

Grace had more questions. "Oil baths make sense for the Droids. Owen sounds like he truly loved his nephew... But why did Jawas capture R2 and his friend and who was Captain Antilles?" Grace had a feeling that Owen was gruff but kind, a lot like Grunckle Stan.

"He was... If not for him... We could've lost Luke. As for Antilles... Bless him... He was Senator Organa's most trusted captain and friend... He protected Leia and her Droids, he was the caretaker of the Droids. He was the first named character to ever die in Star Wars... By Vader's own grip." He said as he looked at images of the captain. "As for the Jawas... It's in their nature. They all live in Sandcrawlers looking for wreckage and other mechanical devices so they can fix and sell it. It was thanks to the Force that the Droids were saved by them."

Grace looked at the holocron. "I take it that restraining bolts keep Droids from escaping and that Luke piloted a T16?"

"Yes on both accounts. Now I'll continue." He said. The holocron showed movie footage. "Luke and 3PO tried looking for R2 but the binoculars that Luke used couldn't spot R2. The next morning they left and Owen asked his wife where Luke went. He mentioned that he was leaving early with the new Droids. In reality Luke and 3PO left in Luke's Landspeeder to find R2, but they were chased by the Sand People aka Tusken Raiders. The heroes found R2 but he detected Sand People, Luke decided to take his gun and check what the trouble was. He and 3PO spotted Sand People, one surprise attacked Luke and 3PO took a bad step backwards. Luke was thankfully knocked out and they tried raiding his speeder. R2 tried calling to Luke and then it happened!" Green showed the dramatic elements.

"What happened!" Grace called out.

"What seemed like a giant Jawa appeared and made a dragon sound. The Tuskens ran and it was revealed to be an old man. I forgot to mention that Luke knew a Kenobi called Ben Kenobi. The old man was Ben and he revealed to Luke that his was Obi-Wan Kenobi after Luke told Ben that he was looking for Obi-Wan. Later they got 3PO and headed for Obi-Wan's old home.

There Obi-Wan Kenobi explained that Luke's father Anakin Skywalker was a Jedi Knight in the Clone Wars even though Owen claimed that Anakin was a navigator on his Spice Freighter. Owen told Luke this because he didn't want him to become a Jedi out of fear from the Empire." Green paused for a moment.

"So the Clone Wars was mentioned as far back as 77... And dragons are in Star Wars... And what happened next?" She was excited hearing this.

"Obi-Wan gave Luke his father's Lightsaber after 3PO was fixed. And explained that it was a weapon of a civilized age. For a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the defenders of Peace and Justice in the Old Republic, before the dark times, before the Empire..." Green felt a lot like his close friend Obi-Wan Kenobi in that moment.

"How did he break the news on Anakin?" Grace asked.

Green took a heavy sigh. "A young Jedi named Darth Vader turned evil... He was a pupil of Obi-Wan before he turned evil... He helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights... He betrayed and murdered Anakin... Vader was seduced by the Darkside of the Force..." Grace knew that Vader was Anakin and that the Empire formed after the Clone Wars ended.

"Was that his way of saying the good man who was Anakin died and he embraced being Vader?" Grace asked.

"Indeed and by a simple extension the Jedi genocide... Or Jedi Purge as the Empire called it... Less then 3% survived..." Green then explained how Obi-Wan got the message and asked Luke to come to Alderan. Luke decided to merely transport Obi-Wan.

"What happened next?" Grace asked.

Green knew that it was a long story. "While Luke was deciding to do what he thought was right. Leia was imprisoned on the Death Star. Darth Vader used an interrogation Droid to try and get the location of the Rebel base. I'll spare you the details of it... But the audience only ever saw the Droid armed with a drug in a needle. The scene ended with the prison doors closing." He did his best to recall things. "As Luke transported Obi-Wan, they came across a Sandcrawler that was raided. All the Jawas in the clan living in it were dead... At first it seemed like Sand People did it because of the weapons left behind. But Obi-Wan knew based on the damage to the vehicle and the tracks in the sand that it was Imperial Stormtroopers of the Sandtrooper variants meant for desert worlds. Luke figured out that the Jawas were the ones who sold R2 and 3PO to him and his family. Luke instinctively headed for home..." Green knew it was hard explaining what happened next.

"Did he find his aunt and uncle?" Grace asked.

Green let the holocron explain. Luke arrived home in his Landspeeder and saw smoke coming from the buildings. "Uncle Owen! Aunt Barue!" Luke shouted as he walked towards his home. At the entrance he found his aunt and uncle burned alongside some of the Droids on the farm. Luke was speechless, and sad as he saw the only family he ever had dead and their home ruined. This was all the Empire's doing, and Luke was realizing truly how evil the Empire could be.

Grace covered her mouth when she saw that. "The Empire just..."

"Yes... It was something the Empire did. And they did it without remorse... But there are very few among the Stormtrooper Corp who realized the wrong. One of the troopers who witnessed that evil worked to undermine Imperial activities and helped lead a squad down a wrong direction in Mos Eisley." Green took a deep breath. "While Luke buried his family... Darth Vader reported to Tarkin that Leia was strongly resistant to the Interrogation Droid. It was then that Tarkin ordered the Death Star to set course for Alderaan. When the audience sees Tatooine again, 3PO and R2 were cremating the Jawas as an honorific funeral. Luke returned and walked up to Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan let Luke know that if he hadn't left earlier that day then the Empire would've truly won. In that moment Luke decided to travel with his Droids and Obi-Wan to Alderaan."

"I guess Obi-Wan was the only family he had left... In a way he was like a wise grandpa." Grace said.

"Indeed. Obi-Wan surely looked like a grandpa, and he is very wise. After that moment, the four traveled to Mos Eisley. They took a break on a ridge to get a clear view of the Mos Eisley spaceport, Obi-Wan famously called it a hive of scum and villainy. And warned Luke to be extra cautious in the settlement." Green said as the holocron continued.

"Sounds like a house of villains." Grace said.

Green rolled his eyes. "It's a haven for many people. Outer Rim worlds typically act as places for criminals and ordinary people to hide out. The Empire tried subjugating the Outer Rim but never succeeded. But some worlds did come under their control or have their passage free." Green said as he grinned. "Luke and his friends entered the city and in the Special Edition years the city was booming with life. But the Empire had a strong presence because of their search for the Rebel Droids. The troops caught sight of Luke and the Droids, the commander of the Sandtroopers ordered to see Luke's identification papers. But Obi-Wan used a Jedi Mind Trick to influence the commander to let them go, later the heroes went to the famous and infamous Mos Eisley Cantina. Which had many patrons in it, some of which are friends of mine. Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes played Mad About You on that fine day." Green said as the holocron showed the scenes of the cantina. "And of course the bar attender had installed a Droid detector because of the events of the Clone Wars. He had a reasonable distrust towards Droids... And ordered R2 and 3PO outside. Luke enjoyed a drink while Obi-Wan looked for a pilot for transportation. It was alright until a drunk Aqualis and his mad medical doctor companion threatened Luke, Obi-Wan attempted to defuse the situation. But it went into a fight, the criminals took out their blasters, the bar attender was going for his own blaster and a few patrons attempted to defend Luke and Obi-Wan but the old Jedi master swiftly cut off the arm of the alien and inflected a flesh wound on the human. Everyone was awestruck, and the Modal Nodes stopped." Green said as the events were displayed.

"That's cool that some people tried to stand up for them." Grace said.

"Indeed... And the reason for the alien limb having blood was because it was done before the laws of Lightsabers were cemented, such as the fact it burns whatever is cut." Green said before changing back to the story.

"Obi-Wan met Chewbacca and before the fight discussed talking with the captain of the Millennium Falcon. Luke and Obi-Wan would have what would become the start of a meeting that led to a lifelong friendship." Green said with a big grin.

 _"I think I can see where this going, I have a slightly limited amount of knowledge but I have been learning from videos and of course from you about all the movies. Even though I'm a newish fan, I can still recognise the characters" Grace pointed out with a smile._

"Indeed, and after Han Solo took the contract he ran into Greedo, a Rodian who worked for Jabba the Hutt. Greedo got fried." Green said as he could easily tell that Grace knew of the historical meeting of Han Solo and Luke Skywalker. "Of course the Imperials had a Kubaz spy follow Luke, Obi-Wan and the Droids. Meanwhile Han and Chewbacca negotiated with Jabba the Hutt." Shortly after Green said that, Grace asked.

"Why was Jabba a human in the first film?" She was curious.

Green smiled. "Well, the original in universe reason was because Jabba became incredibly lethargic during the Empire era. And as a result he'd hire a human to pretend to be him while in public. The actor took great pride in his role, and was richly paid for risking his life. But when Special Edition came out, Lucas decided to have it that on certain occasions Jabba left and the shipments that Han dropped meant so much that he left in person." Green said as his holocron showed all three versions of the scene.

"Han was pretty brave stepping on Jabba's tail." She said as she watched that.

"Yup. And I feel that the line Han last said to Jabba added to his sarcastic nature." Green said as he continued. "Luke and his friends would meet up with the smugglers and regarded the Falcon as a piece of junk. Shortly after they bored Sandtroopers appeared and Han got a few good shots before getting on board. They escaped a small Imperial fleet, but at the cost of the Imperials declaring Marshal Law on Tatooine." Green had an expression on his face that looked like it was turning pale.

"Leia was then taken to meet Tarkin. She was regarding him badly but he showed her that they were close to Alderaan, and he threatened to destroy the planet unless she revealed the Rebel base location. She told them it was on Dantooine." Green could only be silent as the holocron showed the rest. Tarkin ordered Alderaan destroyed, and Vader held back Leia and made her watch as her home world was destroyed. "It was the first time The Writer saw a planet destroyer."

Grace could hardly believe seeing it. "Why would Tarkin murder those people even if some were Rebels? And wait... Why couldn't Vader tell Leia was his... Child?"

"Tarkin was an embittered man who'd risk anything to swiftly destroy Rebels. But his short sightedness was that even though a couple hundred Rebels called Alderaan home. Thousands of Imperial personnel were stationed on the planet and the nearly one billion natives of the planet were innocent. Destroying Alderaan made the galaxy see the extremes the Empire took to maintain their order. As for Vader, the very will of the Force kept Leia masked, another factor was that she was unaware of her potential. Whereas Luke had a stronger connection and openly wished he knew his father." Green said as he thought about it.

Grace became more speechless. "The Empire... They killed thousands of their own, and millions of innocent lives just to smite out a couple hundred Rebels... No wonder the galaxy was siding with the Alliance." She then thought about Leia. "I guess that makes sense on Leia."

"All close to the Force could feel as millions of voices screamed out in terror and were suddenly silenced. Hyper Space travel takes a very long time, the Falcon travelled for a couple days and Luke tried training to become a Jedi.

He was essentially Obi-Wan's last Padawan learner. Luke used the Force to block training laser shots, Obi-Wan assured him it was the Force and that it wasn't any luck even though Han claimed it was luck. R2 played a game with Chewbacca during the training and R2 would've won had 3PO not been worried to hear that Wookiees can rip arms off of Droids. And though Luke was getting stronger, they would soon learn about the evil war machine that destroyed a planet."

"I think I know what you mean." Grace said.

"Indeed. And another factor I should mention on Leia. Is that Vader might've been able to sense the Force in her, but it denied him her true identity. For even he couldn't tell that Luke was his son, he needed Bona Fett for that." Green said as he thought for a moment.

"The Falcon was spotted by a TIE Fighter, it fired warning shots at the Falcon as it flew in the remains of Alderaan. The space station used its tractor beam in order captor the ship. The Falcon was taken into a hanger bay and Darth Vader checked on the vessel. The initial inspections found nothing because Han hid everyone in his storage areas used for smuggling. Vader sensed the presence of Obi-Wan before leaving the area. Later an inspection team arrived to thoroughly inspect the ship, however Han, Chewbacca and Luke took out the team and the Stormtrooper guards. Later they'd take over the command center of the hanger bay they were held in." Green said as they watched the footage. Grace thought it was a little funny seeing Chewbacca punch an Imperial Officer who opened the command center door.

"I bet that guy had quite a headache." She said.

"He did. Once in the command center, R2 hacked the system and found a flaw in the tractor beam system. Obi-Wan left to disabled it and recommended everyday waited for him. Luke wanted to leave but Obi-Wan told him that if the Droids didn't make it to the Rebellion that other star systems would suffer the same fate as Alderaan." Green said as the holocron showed the two parting ways.

"But no sooner after Obi-Wan left had R2 discovered Princess Leia was held on the station. Tarkin ordered her executed because she only led the Imperials to a former Rebel Alliance base. And because of what she'd tell people. Luke decided to disguise himself and Han as Stormtroopers that had a Wookiee prisoner. They left the Droids and warned them to keep hidden. As the heroes headed for the detention bay where Leia was located, Chewbacca growled at a Mouse Droid and scared it away. When Han looked at his friend, Chewbacca just shrugged. As they waited for the elevator... A former friend of mine who was a War Hero of the Clone Wars passed by them... They saw Admiral Yularen." Green said as the holocron focused on the former hero turned villain.

"Wait... Wasn't Admiral Yularen the guy from the CGI Clone Wars series?" Grace asked.

"Indeed... He was among the goveners, moffs and various admirals who perished on the Death Star. The Clone Wars showed that much like Vader he was once good but became evil." Green said with a sad look on his face. "Anyway, once the trio got to the Detention Bay, they played their roles well. Chewbacca's binders couldn't hold him, so he easily swatted aside a Death Star Officer. He then took Han's blaster riffle and Han shouted out 'look out he's loose!' Then Luke claimed he'd try and hit the Wookiee. In the confusion they destroyed the cameras and the Imperials but unfortunately one of the officers hit the comm systems." Green said as they watched the fire fight.

Grace then asked. "What happened to Obi-Wan?" She was curious about the legendary Jedi Master.

"Obi-Wan found one of the main controls to the tractor beam systems. He stealthily shut it down while avoiding Stormtroopers. One of the two troopers in the area commented that he believed there was just a drill going on. The other one asked if he saw a movie with a T-16." Green said as it showed Obi-Wan Kenobi slip NY wwhile unseen and using the Force only once in order to make a sound. "Meanwhile Luke, Han, Chewbacca and Leia had a small debate before making their way to the Falcon. As they traveled they got to see the ship while Obi-Wan was being tracked by Vader. Leia commented that Han was braver than she thought upon seeing his ship." Green was very glad to explain that moment.

"Then they were all reunited right?" Grace asked with an eager tone in her voice.

Green's expression turned to a saddened one. "A squad of Stormtroopers spotted the four heroes as they headed for the ship. Han shot one and decided to chase them down with Chewbacca while the others headed for the ship. Han and Chewbacca chased the squad only to run into an entire garrison... I knew one of the troops who chased them..." Green paused for a moment. "Luke and Leia were chased to a bridge that required controls to extend. However in his haste to keep the troops at bay Luke blasted the lock and in turn the controls. He then got an idea to use a grappling line, but troops on another bridge entrance spotted them. Luke took down one and Leia took down all but one. By the time they made their heroic swing, the troops could crawl through. Luke got a good luck kiss before swinging across with Leia."

Upon hearing that last bit Grace asked. "Wait... Aren't they siblings?"

"They are twins. But they didn't know that, and did kiss each other a couple times. They always felt love but it never seemed beyond sibling like love. Besides... Haven't you gotten kissed by a sibling before?" Green said in a casual manner.

Grace paused. "Yeah... But I honesty can't recall on the lips..." Grace blushed.

"As the two escaped, Han and Chewbacca made their own escape. A trooper ordered a bast door closed but it closed just in time for a narrow escape. Nova... He held the unlocking mechanism so that he could give Han and Chewbacca a chance to escape... He could feel in the Force that they had to escape." Green said as his holocron zoomed in on the Stormtrooper that famously said 'open the blast door!' He then closed his eyes for a moment.

"Who was Nova?" Grace asked, she was puzzled.

"In the Legends Universe before Rogue One and the Disney took over. There was a novel that explained how the Death Star was made, and it focused on people who worked and lived on the station and how some of them became Rebels in their own right. Nova was one of those people... He was Force Sensitive, he was so sensitive that when Alderaan was destroyed he screamed their screams and passed out. He had visions of the famous hero coming and like his friends he knew that Princess Leia would be among the last hope in the Death Star's destruction... I'll explain that story later... But needless to say his sacrifice was not in vain." Green shed a tear for his fallen friend.

"Oh... I didn't know..." Grace said as she comforted him.

Green then continued once his hands were free to hold his holocron again. "While the heroes struggled reuniting... Darth Vader had his Lightsaber ready to face Obi-Wan Kenobi in mortal combat. After 19 years their circle was now complete... Vader now a master of evil... And Obi-Wan regarded as a relic of a dead religion... Their dual was purposefully standard swordplay because Vader wanted to test his master and because Obi-Wan had a plan that required the ultimate sacrifice..." Green said as he paused.

"What happened..." Grace didn't like where this was going.

Green allowed the holocron to play. It showed the Stormtroopers guarding the Falcon heading for Vader's side. The Droids made it back to the ship, then the heroes went, but Luke spotted Obi-Wan's dual. Obi-Wan then saw Luke after he heard the name Ben, he then smiled and looked to Vader.

Obi-Wan then surrendered by holding up his Lightsaber, Darth Vader then vertically decapitated Obi-Wan Kenobi and the old Jedi Master vanished into thin air and his robe and Lightsaber fell on to the ground.

"No!" Luke cried out as he watched Obi-Wan Kenobi die. Upon hearing his cries, the Stormtroopers turned and opened fire, they missed and Luke shot at them as a baffled Darth Vader stomped on the robe of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Han cried out to Luke that they had to go, Luke shot the door controls and the door closed just as Darth Vader and a garrison of Stormtroopers were about to head for the hanger bay. Luke was going to finish off the last troop but he heard Obi-Wan say "Run Luke, run!"

Grace couldn't believe it. "So... Obi-Wan was cut down towards the end of the first story... Disney used Han like that..." Grace said. She and Green both to a moment to cry for Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Then they heard the voice of Obi-Wan. "Do not grieve my sacrifice my friends. For the Force will be with you, always."

Grace smiled hearing that. "So... Obi-Wan was the only one who didn't physically make it?" Grace asked.

Green regained himself. "That's right my friend... But just because the tractor beam was down didn't mean it was over. TIE Fighters chased the Falcon, after Luke grieved the loss of Obi-Wan and got some comfort from Princess Leia. Han asked him to follow him, they got into the turrets of the Falcon and took down a few fighters. The ship took minor damage but R2 worked on fixing it. After the last fighter was down Tarkin while on the Death Star asked Vader if the homing beacon was secured on the Falcon and said that it had better work." He said as the holocron showed an epic dogfight in space. "Leia told Han why R2 was important, he made it clear he intended to just get credits and leave after they went to the forest moon of Yavin 4. Luke commented that he didn't think Leia and a guy like Han would go together."

"That sounded a little rude for Luke... But I guess since he didn't fully know Han that he felt he was protecting Leia?" Grace guessed.

"That's one way to look at it." He said as the holocron showed the old world of Yavin 4. "The Rebel Alliance base of Yavin 4 would become historical, along with the Battle of Yavin 4." Green said as the locron showed the Falcon landing after a scout cleared it for landing. One of the Rebel Generals hugged Princess Leia and expressed how when they heard about Alderaan that they feared the worst. "Thanks to R2-D2, the Rebel Alliance finally got the Death Star plans. Later Luke would join the X-Wing pilots and they watched the debriefing on how to destroy the station. A pilot commented that the exhaust port on the Death Star was impossible for a targeting computer to hit because of the fact the port was two meters. Luke commented that he used to bullseye wamprats on his T-16."

"Why did Luke kill wamprats?" Grace asked.

"Well... Two meters is around six feet. And the rats can become very vicious and breed like rabbits. They're such a threat that there's a bounty of about forty credits for every rat killed." Green explained.

"Whoa... I guess everyone hates those critters." Grace said as she thought about that for a moment.

Green's holocron showed more. "I should mention that Obi-Wan Kenobi was the only main character who fell." He said as it showed Luke reuniting with some old friends.

"Luke was reunited with his childhood friend Biggs Dark Lighter, and his recent friend Wedge Antilles the nephew of the late Captain Antilles if memory serves." He said as he thought hard for a moment. "After their small reunion they got into their fighters. There were fifteen X-Wings and fifteen Y-Wings. Han said goodbye to Luke before he left. When the Death Star arrived into the system Darth Vader told Tarkin that it would be a day long remembered for it saw the end of Kenobi and he claimed it would also see the end of the Rebellion." Green said as he remembered the battle.

"In the Yavin 4 command center the Rebel leaders on the planet watched and commanded their forces. It was an epic battle of the few righteous against the masses of evil." Then Green added. "Remember that evil always will outnumber the good. That is one of the laws of nature, but it's also nature that eventually evil falls and good rises up." Green seemed serious. And when Grace thought about it, that was true because the hordes and armies of evil were always large.

"So... That rule applies everywhere?" She asked.

"In most cases yes. Think about how many people of a righteous belief there are opposed to those of evil or corrupted beliefs or those who simply don't want either or." Green said as he showed Bill Cipher's image next to his legion.

"Man... Scary how much bad there is." Grace said.

"Indeed... And blindly following a cause just because many are doing it is just as bad as being on the wrong side. Especially if the cause happens to be the wrong side." After Grace heard that, she considered how they always told their allies what was up and only kept secrets if it was sensitive. Whereas their enemies with armies always drilled in a very black and white outlook on things that wasn't flexible.

"The battle was intense... Both fighter squadron leaders fell. Even Biggs fell. Darth Vader picked off the fighters doing their best to by time. Tarkin was warned that there was a serious danger to the station based on the trench run attacks. One of the trench runs used the targeting computer for Red Leader, but his shot only hit the surface. In the final run Luke led the last of X-Wings and Darth Vader killed Biggs while piloting his TIE Advance with two TIE Fighter escorts. Wedge was hit but pulled out. Obi-Wan Kenobi's voice told Luke to use the Force and not the targeting computer. Darth Vader then got a lock on Luke and the Death Star got in range of the moon." Green paused dramatically.

"Then what happened?!" She asked with a desperate desire to know the end.

Green smiled, he knew that Grace was now truly into the story. "As Vader fired, one of his fighters was destroyed. He shouted the word 'what' and then saw the Falcon, Han shouted out a courageous 'yeeha' and was about to fire again. But Vader's other escort panicked and collided with Vader's own fighter which sent him spinning out of control far from the station. Han then told Luke he was clear and to blow the station so they could go home." He said as the holocron showed that epic moment where Luke fired his shot, he and Wedge along with a Y-Wing and the Falcon made it out. The station exploded as Tarkin thought he'd have victory. Han told Luke it was a great shot that was one in a million. "Luke heard Obi-Wan Kenobi say to him remember, the Force will be with you. Always." Green said with a smile.

"Quite a story." Grace said.

"There was a celebration. Luke and Han were given medals of honor for their services, R2 was fixed up after Vader damaged him. When 3PO saw this, he expressed he'd donate any of his parts if they'd help even though it wasn't needed." Green said as his holocron played the victory music. "The Rebel Alliance saluted heroes. Han in three years would become a General and Luke would be a Lt. Commander. That was how they joined the Rebel Alliance, a farm boy who lost everything to the Empire had a purpose in his life and Han would serve something bigger than himself." The holocron ended with Chewbacca making his victory growl.

Grace was very happy. "That was a fantastic start. No wonder you love Star Wars so much. But what about the other stories?"

"Those stories are for another time. For I need to rest." Green said as he headed for his room. "But be warned that The Empire Strikes Back is a dark story for its time." He said as he yawned and went to sleep.

Sometime after Green had rested up from telling Grace the story of the original Star Wars. She wanted to hear more, and once he got out his holocron he met her at the same spot he met her the last time that he told her about Star Wars, she wanted to hear the story of The Empire Strikes Back.

"Alright Green, I've got some popcorn to listen to this story with." Grace said with excitement.

Green smiled to his friend, "I'm glad this old hedgehog told you an exciting story. But this next one is a little bit dark, and showed the world just how strong the Empire truly was." said as he activated his holocron to show events.

"The story of The Empire Strikes Back happened three years after the Rebel Alliance destroyed the Death Star, although the Rebels won the secret location of their primary base was discovered. Darth Vader would return with a fleet but most of the Rebels had evacuated and very few were destroyed in the evacuation of Yavin 4. The Rebels now had Luke Skywalker as a Lt. Commander in their ranks, and Han Solo became a General and was always with his close true friend Chewbacca. However Darth Vader was relentlessly searching for Luke Skywalker, and the Empire used more Probe Droids than ever before in their search for the Rebels. The Rebels made their base on the forgotten ice world of Hoth which in the old universe was named in honor of a great Jedi Master." Green said as he explained the basis behind what happened in the time skip of the movies. "The story started by showing Darth Vader's Stardestroyer the Devastator launching Probe Droids into star systems, eventually one landed on Hoth. Luke and Han were out scouting on animals native to Hoth called Tauntaun, they saw a lot of meteorites crash into the planet as they scouted. Luke told Han he was going to scout out what looked to be another meteor, but his Tauntaun panicked because she smelled a Wampa, an ice monster native to Hoth. It knocked them both out and took them to his cave so he could eat them." Green said as the holocron showed the terrible looking Wampa attack the two and then drag them away.

"That thing looks scary with those horns and that mouth." Grace said.

"I know... Scared me all the time as a kid, which is why back then I hardly watched it. And that scene, believe it or not was made because Luke's actor got into a car accident." Green said as he remembered his past.

"Whoa! You mean George Lucas made that whole series of events... Just because Mark Hamil got in an accident for real?" Grace asked in disbelief.

"Yup, because of that accident all of these events on Hoth would happen. And that ability to have a team come up with a reason for Luke getting injured in a way that kind of mirrored his actor was genius. Sad why it happened... But still genius." Green said as he was thinking about the flip side of that series of events.

"Eventually Han returned to Echo Base, the name they gave their base on Hoth. The Rebels were keeping their fighters and Snowspeeders in shape. Han was asking Chewbacca how things were going as the Falcon was being repaired, Chewbacca wasn't too happy being disturbed. Han reported in with the base leader and told him that he had to leave in order to repay his debt to Jabba the Hutt and that Luke left to check on a meteorite.

However Princess Leia insisted Han stayed because he was a good fighter, but he claimed she wanted to kiss him but she said she'd rather kiss a Wookiee. He made a comeback by saying he could arrange that and then stormed off saying he could use a good kiss about now.

Meanwhile R2-D2 and C-3PO were talking about how it was freezing in the base and also had been asked by Leia to tell Han that after all the hours that went by that there was no sign of Luke which was because Luke was captured by the Wampa. Eventually Han's conscience convinced him to look for Luke even though the temperatures were dropping because of night weather." Green said as his holocron showed the events.

Grace chomped on some popcorn. "Sounds pretty intense. What happened with Luke?" Grace asked.

Green gulped, "well... He was hanging upside down in the ice cave of the Wampa and heard the beast. In the Special Edition it showed the Wampa graphically eating meat off of a bone... The audience was led to believe it was Luke's Tauntaun." Green said as he looked away from the holocron for a moment.

"I can see why it scared you..." Grace said as she turned as well.

"Luke focused on using the Force in order to get his father's Lightsaber. The Wampa overheard the noise and was about to get Luke, but he sliced an arm off of it and it screamed in pain. Luke ran away from the Wampa and into a blizzard. Han would be busy scanning for Luke's life signature, and R2 tried scanning from Echo Base.

However the shield doors of the base needed to be closed, 3PO told Leia the chances of survival that R2 calculated for the survival of their friends in a blizzard, Chewbacca yelled out as the doors closed because he couldn't bare to think of his friends frozen, Leia was deeply concerned for the two and hoped they'd come back safe. Luke would crawl for hours and saw Obi-Wan Kenobi's Force Ghost, he was told to go to Dagebah in order to find Yoda the Jedi Master who instructed Obi-Wan. Han arrived in time to find Luke, however the frost finally killed the Tauntaun and Han had no choice but to cut open the poor creatures body and use it to keep Luke and himself warm from the frost." Green said as it showed that happen in the holocron.

"That was intense and a bit graphic... So far you've been right on what Empire Strikes Back is like." Grace said as she saw what happened.

"Indeed, but at least Han saved Luke and the Rogue Squadron found them and brought them back to base." Green said with a grin.

"Rogue Squadron... Does,,, Does that mean Rogue One inspired them?!" Grace asked.

"Disney implies that in their canon. But in the Legends universe, it was because of Biggs for when he and his fellow Imperial Pilots defected from the Empire they called themselves Rogue Squadron." Green explained with a smile on his face as he recalled the events.

"Will we ever get to meet the rouge squad team of Rebels?" Grace asked in a pleading but ecstatic way.

"In order to do that we'd have to change part of what happened. Just let me finish the saga tale first ok?" Green reassured her.

Grace then asked. "Wait, what's a Force Ghost?"

Green smiled, "a Force Ghost is as who's very strong in the Force and mastered the ultimate ability to live forever by means of interacting as a ghost like being from the Force itself. Only the Jedi were able to master this ability. Very few Jedi ever learned it... And even fewer were able to appear as more than a voice." Green explained as he remembered his friends who mastered being able to turn into a Force Ghost.

Grace wondered about this power and how many Jedi truly mastered being able to turn into Force Ghosts.

"What happened after Luke and Han returned to Echo Base?" She asked.

Green continued playing his holocron. "Luke was kept in a bacta tank. When he recovered he was awoken and taken out of the bacta tank. Later Han said Luke looked good enough to rip the ears off of a Gundark. The heroes were all reunited, Han tried to claim he stayed because of Leia's influence. She however claimed she had nothing to do with it, and that General Carlist Rieekan ordered all ships to remain until the energy shield was ready for the base. Han tried to pretty much put the moves on Leia but she kissed Luke. Then they got into an argument and she insulted him by calling him a scruffy looking half witted nerf herder." After Green explained this, Grace had even more questions.

"What's bacta? And what are gundarks and nerfs?" She asked.

"Bacta is a universal miracle healing formula. In the old universe and possibly the new one, it was invented by a race of insectoids who were generally peaceful and all of them were hermaphrodites. Bacta is very important, in the older video games it was always used to heal injuries. However serious injuries such as the ones Luke and Vader endured required the entire body to be submerged in bacta." When Green explained this, it made sense to Grace why Darth Vader was shown in a bacta tank in his Sith Castle in Rogue One.

"As for Gundarks they are a vicious animal in the Star Wars universe, they were always mentioned but not seen in the movies although they appeared a few times in the CGI Clone Wars series. And nerfs are basically alien woolly cows, they were originally from Alderaan but their meat became such high demand for common place in the galaxy that billions were spread across the galaxy. Possibly a trillion, and it is insulting to call someone a nerf herder because it's hard work with generally low payment compared to other jobs. But regardless it is vital to the galaxy that nerfs exist." Green explained as his holocron showed images of the creatures.

"That explains a lot, so what was the Empire doing while this went on?" Grace said as she noticed the Empire wasn't mentioned doing stuff beyond Probe Droids yet.

"The Probe Droid on Hoth located the Rebel base, thanks to 3PO he was able to confirm that the signal it transmitted was not any of the Alliance Codes and most likely an Imperial Code. Han and Chewbacca left to investigate it, and the Probe Droid attacked the Wookiee. Han shot it a few times but it activated a self-destruct, upon confirming what it was General Rieekan ordered an immediate evacuation of Echo Base and for all Rebel Transports to be ready." After Green explained this events on his holocron, it turned back to the Stardestroyer called the Devastator. "However, the Empire was ready to unleash a legion once they knew where the Rebels were located." He said as there was a dark shadow over the Star Destroyer then a massive Super Star Destroyer came into view. The ship was more than ten times the size of a normal Star Destroyer.

"Oh my... And... Whoa." Was all Grace could say.

"This vessel is the Executor, it's Darth Vader's new flagship he was given in the time he spent searching for the Rebel Alliance with the mission of finally ending the rebellion after the loss of the Death Star. The Probe Droid sent back its transmission, and Darth Vader looked at the images it showed, he knew without a doubt it was the new Rebel Alliance base. Even though an admiral under his command insisted it was pirates or smugglers.

But Vader ordered all forces to Hoth, and for General Maximilian Veers, the feared Imperial General who used AT-AT walkers in many fights. The Rebels were busy getting themselves ready for an evacuation, and Han was having struggles with his morals on what to do exactly as he and Chewbacca were busy fixing the Falcon. Luke was getting ready to join up with Wedge, Hobby and the other pilots in Snowspeeders in what would become the tragic Battle of Hoth." Green said as his holocron showed images.

"What does AT-AT even mean?" Grace asked.

"It is short for All Terrain-Assault Transport. The four legged walkers have thick armor that only star ships can breach. They're as slow as elephants but have devastating fire power. Several have appeared in Star Wars Rebels, and they are the main vehicles used by the Empire for full scale war. In Rogue One the indestrial version of the walkers called AT-ACT were seen. Those walkers are called in full All Terrain-Armored Cargo Transports, and they are notably weaker in fire power and armor, but they're taller and can move faster than the military version of the vehicles." Green explained as he got ready to show the Battle of Hoth.

"Princess Leia was informing Rogue Squadron and the other pilots at the base that there would be only two fighter escorts for each transport. And that the planetary ion cannon would fire shots in order to help disable enemy ships. The reason for this method of evacuation was because the energy shield of the base that was created by the shield generator could only be open for a few moments at a time. And it was needed to keep the Empire from making a full scale bombardment of the base." Green said as the holocron showed what he was mentioning.

"So what happened when the Empire arrived?" Grace asked.

"Well... Rather it was because he was a double agent, or rather because he was overconfident and foolish, the fleet came out of Hyperspace because Admiral Kendal Ozzel thought that surprising the Rebels would've been more entertaining. But this one flaw ultimately would give the Rebels the time they'd need for evacuation. Captain Firmus Piett was promoted to the new admiral of the fleet after Darth Vader in anger used Force Choke to kill Admiral Ozzel. Vader didn't even need to raise a hand in order to kill the former admiral. Following this event the Rebels launched their first transport and X-Wing escorts. Thanks to the ion cannon the Rebel Transport and its escorts all escaped from a Star Destroyer. Ironically before the ship was disabled, the captain was informed of the transport and said, "good, our first catch of the day." And then four massive ion shots disabled the Star Destroyer. With Transport One away, the Rebels cheered triumphantly with hope. They knew then got ready to engage ground forces and defend the shield generator." Green said as his holocron showed the events.

"Sounds pretty dark seeing the Empire kill their own... Vader sounds more and more evil the more I hear about him." Grace said as she remembered looking at that scene. "But... Why did the Rebels send out everyone who wasn't on a transport? Did they expect to win?" Grace asked out of curiosity.

"The Rebels knew that they could never defeat the Imperial Armada. But they also knew that if the Rebellion died there on Hoth, that it would truly mark the end of all hope for a free galaxy. Against all odds they did the only thing they could do in a full scale evacuation. They bought time for their fellow Rebels to escape. The Snowspeeders were fully armed and ready for combat, Luke, Wedge, Hobby and Dash Rendar fought bravely as they led the assault. They came out into the field by the time General Veers' walker was spotted, as it stomped snow hit R2 in the head while he was in Echo Base. Once the walkers opened fire the Battle of Hoth truly began, the Rebels used various turrets to shoot at the walkers and Snowtroopers. The AT-AT walkers had assistance from squadrons of AT-ST walkers and a few snow speeder bikes. The Snowspeeders didn't have the fire power to take down the AT-AT walkers do they developed a new strategy thanks to Luke. Luke ordered the use of harpoons and tow cables in order to trip the walkers, his gunner Dak was going to fire but a malfunction caused his gun in the back of the speeder to fire and kill him. Veers told Lord Vader that his troops would take down the generator.

Luke was devastated by the loss of Dak, but he took action and told Wedge and Hobby what to do. They then began taking down walkers. When the first AT-AT tripped its legs and collapsed its vulnerable neck was exposed. Then using full fire power a Snowspeeder fired at the neck and destroyed the walker. The Rebels yelled out in victory, and Rebel Troopers started making runs for their transports. Leia and General Rieekan knew it was getting desperate as the walkers approached. So they ordered two transports and escorts to start going. Echo Base started caving in from the tremors the walkers made. More and more Rebel ground forces were being called out. R2 was loaded into Luke's X-Wing and 3PO wished him good luck and safety." Green said as the Battle of Hoth was shown.

"Before we go any further... What's an AT-ST?" Grace asked.

"Short for All Terrain-Scout Transport. It appeared in Rogue One when the Imperials fought Saw's Rebels but made its debut in Empire Strikes Back. It succeeded the walkers seen in Star Wars Rebels as the common place Imperial Walker. In Legends its predecessors included an All Terrain-Personal Transport which could carry only one person." Green explained.

"What happened after those walkers started going down?" Grace asked.

"The Empire was swift in their retribution. The Rebels started taking heavy losses among ground troops. At this point all outposts were destroyed or overrun by the Empire. General Veers and his squadron were closing in on the generator. Luke and Rogue Two headed for the walkers in a last attempt to stop Veers once and for all. However Rogue Two was shot down and Luke's speeder was damaged. Dash Rendar, Wedge and Hobby had to retreat. Luckily Luke survived the crash, he worked fast to get a harpoon cable and grenade to take down one final walker.

Thankfully he made it just in time, but sadly Dak's body was crushed. Han then checked on Leia and saw some of the command staff was left, a Droid and some staff were crushed by collapses in the base. Mon Mothma's son gave the last warning that troops were in Echo Base before he was shot dead. Echo Base was then invaded and Leia gave the final evacuation call. The Rebel ground troops that survived desperately ran for their lives from the incoming Imperial Walkers. Needless to say many walker pilots found enjoyment in slaughtering retreating Rebels. Luke used a harpoon cable and got to a walker, he then used his Lightsaber to cut open a weak area. He was able to toss a grenade into the walker which destroyed it." He said as the holocron showed this events.

Grace covered her mouth as she saw Rebels being slaughtered as they retreated from the Empire. "They truly have no honor towards their enemies." Grace said in regards to the Empire.

"They never did. And when the moment came Veers had his personal walker fire at full power and took down the shield generator. The force of the blast from the generator's destruction caused a collapse that prevented Leia from getting to her transport. So Han took her and 3PO on to the Falcon. Han was sure to let the last transport know this. But no sooner had they began heading for the Falcon. Darth Vader and his men broke into the base and looked for any survivors.

Snowtroopers tried preventing the Falcon from leaving. Han and Leia argued a bit, but Han tried getting the Falcon to run. He smacked it when on the cockpit entry when it refused to turn on. Chewbacca used a turret to stop Imperial troops, with the troops unable to capture the Falcon the ship escaped and Vader was angered. Luke had made it back to the rest of the fighter squadrons, he got into his ship and helped the last of the transports escape. However the Empire was able to capture or destroy nearly half of the vessels. But this small amount that made it was all that was needed for the Rebels to still have a sizable force and to most of all hope. But the heroes wouldn't reunite with their fleet for quite some time." Green said as his holocron showed these images.

"The Battle of Hoth was truly a tragic defeat for the Rebels..." Grace said sadly as she thought over what she saw.

"It was my sister... But out of that tragedy would be hope and many powerful events." Green said as he got his holocron ready.

"Oh! Now I get that moment in Civil War when Spider-Man tripped Ant-Man." Grace said as she remembered a scene from Captain America 3: Civil War.

"Yes, and now that Disney owns Star Wars. They'll no doubt make many unneeded references to it in their action films." Green said with concern.

"So what happened to the heroes?" Grace asked with concern.

"Luke and R2 would head for Dagobah. Luke wanted to find Yoda." Green said with a smile.

"I remember Yoda. He was the leader of the Jedi Order. Why was he on Dagobah?" Grace said as she remembered the little green Jedi Master from the Clone Wars series and the Rebels series.

"Yoda once tried to stop the Emperor. But he underestimated the powers of the Emperor and lost, and for his failure to stop the great evil he went into self exile. The presence of the Dark Side of the Force on Dagobah shielded Yoda from being located by the Empire. This combined with the swamp world's remote location made it ideal. Since the year the Empire began Yoda lived on the planet and was able to spend a lot of time learning from the Force." Green explained.

"So Yoda couldn't stop the Emperor..." Grace thought about that heavy truth.

"The Emperor will be explained later." Green said as his holocron focused on more events from Empire Strikes Back. "The Falcon was chased by the Imperial Armada. They were able to cause damage to two Star Destroyers because the vessels moved to close while chasing the small frigate.

The Falcon still needed repairs though, 3PO noticed that the hyper drive was disabled and Han tried fixing it. After the ship was hit and a tool box hit Han on the head, he realized it wasn't laser fire. They were hit by a meteor from the Hoth Asteroid Belt. Han decided to go into it and knew that the inferior Imperial pilots would get smashed and crushed by the floating space rocks. And he was right on the money, after the fighters were naturally destroyed he decided to land the Falcon in one of the giant craters on a large asteroid." Green said as he showed the stellar events on his holocron.

"Meanwhile, Luke and R2 went to Dagobah and Luke was surprised it was so remote with no cities. He crash landed in one of the swamps and was fairly close to Yoda's hut. After they got out of the X-Wing, R2 fell into swamp water and used one of his special eyes in order to find Luke. Luke pointed to land but a Swamp Snake or Swamp Slug... (I forget...) Swallowed R2 but then it spat him out. Luke was setting up camp. Meanwhile Vader was meditating and was informed where the Falcon headed. Asteroids didn't concern him and he wanted the ship.

And while that happened Han and Leia worked on the Falcon, they noticed movement in the asteroid and Han had a bad feeling with the way the movement happened. Meanwhile on Dagobah, Luke met a small green alien who spoke in sentences that were much like how older civilizations or Spanish talk.

The alien was annoying and wanted to keep a glowing rod (which is basically a flashlight) and Luke was annoyed by the alien's behaviour and called Dagobah a mud ball. The alien said the planet was his home, R2 tried taking the light back but was whacked by the walking stick of the green alien. The alien knew Luke was looking for Yoda when Luke said he was looking for a Jedi Master." Grace was amazed by all of this but then said.

"Wait! Isn't that Yoda?" She asked as she looked at the alien.

"It is Yoda. But he on purpose acted annoying in a way to test Luke, a test which Luke failed because of his impatience. Sometimes Jedi and Sith alike act annoying or weak when they first meet a potential student." Green said as he paused the holocron to show Yoda.

"Yoda took Luke to his hut. Meanwhile the Empire was looking for the Falcon, however one of the Star Destroyers was destroyed by an asteroid. The fleet captains reported to Vader and he insisted that the Falcon and its crew were out there and alive. He wanted every ship available to sweep the asteroid field for them.

As that went on it rained on Dagobah. R2 watched Luke and Yoda. Yoda made dinner and commented asked why Luke wanted to be a Jedi. Luke said it was mostly because of his father, Yoda then said that Luke's father was a powerful Jedi." Yoda then spoke with Obi-Wan and said that he was worried about training Luke because there was much anger in him like his father.

The holocron showed that Luke realized all this time he was talking with Yoda, Yoda was concerned and said Luke was too old to begin the training.

"So... Yoda in the end began training Luke?" Grace asked.

"He did. And while that happened the Falcon crew would discover that there were Mynocks eating energy from the Falcon. They exited the ship and shot a couple but one shot hit the wall. Luke then shot the ground and realized that they landed inside a gigantic Space Slug. The heroes then made their escape, and while that happened Darth Vader summoned the greatest bounty hunters alive in the galaxy that were on Imperial payrolls. These bounty hunters the legendary Boba Fett. The rogue Assassin Droid IG-88. The human cyborg Dengar. The Trandoshan Bossk. The Gand Zuckass and his partner 4-LOM a former protocol droid turned bounty hunter." Green said as it showed the bounty hunters.

"Whoa... I think I saw a couple of these guys before. Boba is Jango's son right?" Grace asked.

"More or less, yes. I think I told you on Trandoshans once before. Bossk is an apex Trandoshan, his skills are second only to Boba Fett's, but he tends to be more nasty. Zuckass comes from a race that breath ammonia and he met 4-LOM a while back. In Legends the two worked with the Rebel Alliance after this encounter. And IG-88... Oh... If Droids ever were truly evil, he would be one prime example. He was a prototype for the IG-Banking Clan, but went rogue and captured other bodies to put his personality into.

He took over a Droid production planet in plans to make a galactic Droid uprising loyal only to him, he even downloaded himself into the Second Death Star. Thankfully Boba Fett, Dash Rendar, the heroes that destroyed the Second Death Star and another scenario saw the end of that evil Droid." Green explained.

"Who's this Dash Rendar you keep talking about?" Grace asked after she processed everything she heard.

"Dash Rendar is a smuggler who works with the Rebel Alliance. His personal ship the Outrider was the only one able to keep up with the Falcon. The Outrider was actually of the same exact model as the ship used by Iron Squadron in Star War Rebels. He was the star of the multi-media event called Shadows of the Empire. Which showed events that happened during Empire Strikes Back. And between Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi. He's one of my friends and heroes." Green said as his holocron showed images of the Shadows of the Empire novel, comics and video game.

"Wow... I had no idea such a cool guy helped the Rebels." Grace said.

"I have a feeling Dash Rendar might show up in a movie. And it could very well be possible the ship we saw Iron Squadron with was the Outrider before Dash got it." Green said with a grin.

Grace was excited with this news, but then she remembered the story. "So what happened next?"

"The Falcon was located by the Empire, they tried going into hyperspace but failed. So they went behind a Star Destroyer and attached to it, they kept there while making repairs and keeping off the radar. The Imperials were clueless on what happened, the Star Destroyer captain that last saw them claimed no ship the size of the Falcon had a cloaking device. But Vader wanted a status report update. The captain gulped and told his crew he'd personally take full responsibly for the failure and apologize to Lord Vader in person." Green said as he showed the events in the holocron.

"That guy was actually noble. Surely he knew Vader would kill him... And yet for the sake of his crew he took full blame... I guess some Imperials did have a sense of chivalry." Grace said.

"Indeed... Some good people got bullied into being part of the Empire." He said as the holocron focused on Luke now.

"Luke trained hard, he trained physically and mentally while Yoda was on his back. Eventually Luke asked about the Dark Side and if it was stronger. Yoda told him it was just a short cut to power, and that Jedi only use the Force to seek wisdom and for defense. Never do they use it to purposefully harm and kill." Green said as it showed Luke getting stronger.

"Eventually Luke went into the Dark Side Cave, it was there that he'd face his own personal fears in the Dark Side. Yoda told him the cave had inside of it only what he brought with him. Luke fought his darkness and won, he realized his ultimate fear was becoming just like Darth Vader." Green said as it showed Luke decapitate what looked like Vader. However the helmet blew part of the face plate off and showed Luke's face.

"Whoa... That is truly scary." Grace said.

"He did what every Jedi Master must do before they truly become a master. He faced and experienced the Dark Side. And while he trained Darth Vader killed the Imperial captain with the Force and claimed he accepted the apology. He then got a report that if the Falcon did enter hyperspace that it was surely on the other side of the galaxy by now." Green said as the holocron showed these events.

"Then the audience was shown where the Falcon was located. Leia turned off 3PO because he wouldn't stop panicking. Han was then looking at nearby planets and learned they were in the ideal spot for help, because they learned Han's old friend Lando Calrissian who was on the planet Bespin.

After the Imperial fleet dropped their space garbage the Falcon detached and let the Star Destroyer head for hyperspace while he headed to Bespin. However Boba Fett in his Slave I hid in the garbage. Fett knew of the technique used by Han and he was bent on getting the bounty on Han from both the Empire and Jabba the Hutt.

While that happened Luke's X-Wing was sinking and he tried lifting it out but he doubted his abilities even when Yoda told him he had to "do or do not. There is no try." Which was Yoda's way of saying he had to do it or else he wouldn't do it.

Luke walked away and felt bad. Yoda then used the Force to easily lift out the X-Wing and Luke was speechless when he saw what had happened. Luke didn't believe it and Yoda told him that was why he failed." He said as the holocron showed the epic events.

"Yoda is very strong for being a little green guy. Much like someone I know, right bro." Grace said to Green.

"Yes, we're very much alike. But he's more... Calm... And beloved..." Green said as he looked like a tear was going to come.

"Aw, That's not true. I think you're beloved as well. I love you, don't I?" Grace pointed out.

"Thanks, that makes me a bit better" Green replied with relief before continuing.

"Meanwhile, Han and the heroes with him got to Cloud City in Bespin... I forgot to mention that he and Leia kissed when they were repairing the ship on the asteroid they hid on." Green said as he had a bashful look on his face for a moment.

"Han and Lando were reunited, however Lando seemed hostile at first. But then he hugged Han and laughed happily, it seemed like a good reunion indeed. However 3PO heard what sounded like an R2 unit after he met a rude protocol droid. However someone asked who he was, and then 3PO was shot and destroyed. Chewbacca was worried about 3PO but the door to the room the Droid entered closed. Chewbacca began his search for 3PO. Meanwhile Luke was learning how to use the Force more and more. But he got a Force vision of Han and Leia suffering on Cloud City. He was conflicted between continuing his training and saving his friends whom are family to him." Green said as he showed the holocron events.

"What happened next?" Grace asked.

"Chewbacca found 3PO's body in a garbage area. Which was where Boba Fett sent one of the bodies of IG-88 when the Droid arrived on Cloud City. Ugnaughts in the room harassed Chewbacca as he got 3PO's parts. Later on Leia stated to Han that she didn't trust Lando and wondered where 3PO was. Han claimed he didn't trust Lando even though they were friends and Lando had his people fix the Falcon good as new. However Chewbacca arrived with 3PO's body and told them where he found the Droid. Lando then escorted the three to a dinner, he told them that they were mining gas and that the operations would be good... Especially with a new deal they made to keep the Empire away..." He said as the holocron showed next Lando opening a door.

Then Darth Vader arose from a chair, Chewbacca growled and Han tried shooting the Sith. However Darth Vader just used the Force to prevent the lasers from hurting him and then grabbed Han's blaster.

Then Boba Fett appeared and a bunch of Stormtroopers, Lando claimed he was sorry and that the Empire arrived shortly before they did.

"Lando betrayed them?!" Grace cried out.

"Yes... And Luke decided to leave, however Obi-Wan... As a Force Ghost cautioned Luke that it was clearly a trap he was being lured into. In the end Luke left and Obi-Wan warned him not to give into hate... For it leads to the Dark Side of the Force." Green said as it showed Luke leave.

Obi-Wan in the holocron said. "That boy is our last hope."

Yoda in the holocron then said. "No; there is another."

"Yay! Luke to the rescue!" Grace said.

"Indeed... Though Han was pointlessly tortured in order to lure Luke to the city. Vader knew Luke would sense the pain... Chewbacca was in a cell and busy saving 3PO. 3PO then said "Stormtroopers here?! I must warn the others. Oh no! I've been shot!" And then... Vader checked on a carbonite freezing chamber and from personal experience made sure that it would be fit for Luke so he'd be taken to the Emperor.

I forgot to mention that the Emperor talked with Vader while in the asteroid field on the edge. The Emperor told him that he sense the presence of Luke and believed he was the son of Skywalker. Vader convinced the Emperor that Luke would make a valuable ally. Which is why he was going to carbonite freeze Luke.

Lando protested especially since Vader said Han would be the test subject for the chamber." Green said as the holocron showed the events he mentioned.

"Leia, Chewbacca 3PO and Han were all kept in the same cell. Lando then told them that Han was going to be taken by the bounty hunter. And that Vader told him Chewbacca, 3PO and Leia would be kept in the city and never leave even though Vader just altered the deal.

Lando also said that Vader was only after Luke and using the others as bait in a trap. Han in anger punched Lando but one of his guards used a tonfa night stick to hit Han. Lando claimed he did all he could do." Green said as he showed the events.

"Later on Han was taken to the chambers with the other heroes. 3PO only got his top fixed though his head was backwards. He had to be carried by Chewbacca. Han then sarcastically asked what was going on... Lando reluctantly told him... Chewbacca fought to try and defend Han. But the smuggler knew this was it... He told Chewbacca that from now on he'd protect Leia and save his strength for later.

Leia then kissed Han before he was placed in the center, she said she loved him. He replied saying "I know." And Chewbacca cried out as Han was frozen and entombed in carbonite." Green said as the holocron showed this.

 _So that's when the love between them started_ Grace thought while seeing Leia and Hans kiss.

"Poor Han... He was frozen... But..." Grace looked sad.

"He was freed later. But he was taken by Boba Fett, to Jabba's Palace first. Vader then ordered the other heroes to be taken, Lando had it." Green said as the holocron showed the events.

"Then Luke arrived with R2, they searched for their friends but saw that Han was frozen and the others taken by Stormtroopers. Leia cried out that it was a trap but Luke followed anyway. He was separated from R2 and would for the first time face Darth Vader as a Jedi." Green said as he showed the legendary first battle.

"Vader held back on purpose to test Luke... And for another reason... Meanwhile Lando got his cyborg friend Lobot to get the Bespin Guard ready to save them from the Stormtroopers. The troops were taken away, however an enraged Chewbacca tried strangling Lando. Lando made it clear he had no choice at the time, and he was desperately trying to save Han. The heroes then took off to stop Boba Fett.

Meanwhile, Luke was fighting Vader and nearly got frozen, but Vader was impressed with Luke's skills. As the fight went on the other heroes saw the Slave I take off. Boba Fett killed the Bespin Guard that carried Han Solo to the ship. With the ship gone Lando sent a city wide alarm to everyone. The entire planet evacuated because of the Empire, Lando was bent on getting his people out alive. The heroes tried getting back to the Falcon." Green said as the dynamic events were unfolding.

"Then Vader and Luke's fight got more intense, they ended up in lower levels of the city.

In those levels, Vader used the Force to send objects flying towards Luke and it broke a window which sucked Luke out into the windy center of the city." Green said as the scary image of Luke getting sucked out was shown.

"Oh no! Please tell me they make it!" Grace said even though she knew they would because she saw The Force Awakens.

"Lando and the heroes with him got to the Falcon, but R2 was getting read outs from the city computer on the status of the Falcon. They escaped just in time... But Luke would not fair well." Green said as the final moments of Luke's first dual were shown. "Vader tried convincing Luke to turn to the Dark Side of the Force and told him not to be destroyed as Obi-Wan was.

But Luke resisted and hit Vader on his right shoulder, this angered Vader and the Sith Lord cut off Luke's right hand. Luke lost his hand and his father's Lightsaber. Then a shocking truth was revealed..." Green said as the holocron showed the terrifying event.

"I'm not liking this story to much... So much slicing and... Scary stuff." Grace said.

"I know... I avoided it as a kid. But I grew the courage to see it and I rank it as number three in my favorite Star Wars movies." Green said as the holocron seemed to tell him to tell more.

"Luke insisted that he wouldn't join Vader, and then said Obi-Wan told him that Vader killed Luke's father." He said as Luke was shown pushing away from Vader. "Vader then said the famous lines, "Luke, I am your father." And Luke was naturally overwhelmed hearing this especially after losing a hand and his father's Lightsaber.

Luke was having trouble, Vader told him they could rule the galaxy as father and son and end the destructive conflict in the galaxy. Vader said joining him was the only way... But Luke let go and fell down one of the access doors that drops garbage.

Luke saw his hand fall into the clouds as he landed on an antenna. He tried climbing but couldn't make it... So using the Force he reached out to Leia and she knew where to find him. The heroes would be reunited, Lando got Luke to the medical room." Green said as it showed the powerful events unfold.

"I remember Kylo Ren saying Vader was his grandpa... And... And..." Grace was being surprised with how the pieces of the puzzle in her mind on Luke's family were coming together and understanding how the old fans of Star Wars felt when they saw this.

"Yes... And the hyper drive was disable. Luke and Vader talked a little by using the Force. Vader insisted that his troops used stun weapons when they got he Falcon. However R2 fixed the hyper drive after fixing all but one of 3PO's legs. The Falcon escaped, and Vader felt many emotions before leaving the bridge of his ship." Green said as the holocron showed the events.

"Thank goodness they escaped. But poor Han..." Grace said.

"They made it back to the fleet and got on a Nebulon-B Frigate used for medical purposes. Luke got a new arm and Leia comforted him. Lando and Chewbacca took off in the Falcon to find Boba Fett and try and save Han. Han was a valuable General to the Rebel Alliance. the Rebel Fleet was on the very edge of the galaxy when they met up." Green said as it showed the faction of the Rebel Fleet that the heroes got to.

"Oh my... So the Rebels were driven from the galaxy?" Grace asked.

"It certainly seemed that way. At least for the ones who were at Echo Base. Luke, Leia, R2 and 3PO watched the Falcon leave and wished their friends good luck. For they had very little hope... But in that dark hour where the Empire won and the rebellion fled. There was a glimmer of hope as the heroes looked at a galaxy before the fleet moved on." Green said as he ended the Empire Strikes Back Story.

"Wait! What happens next?!" Grace asked with deep concerns.

Green put away his holocron. "That's it. That's how The Empire Strikes Back ended. Evil won, Good retreated. It was the film that showed the might of the Empire and made people hopeful for a good ending in the final film of the Original Trilogy." Green said with a casual tone in his voice.

Grace held his hands. "Bro... Can't you tell me Episode VI Return of the Jedi right now?" Grace asked.

"I will another day... I'm tired." He said as he yawned.

Grace then said. "That scene with Luke and Vader at the end of their fight was strong." Grace said.

Green stopped walking and said. "That's because Mark Hamil was never told about that. George Lucas wanted the emotion of the scene to be as realistic as possible.

He on purpose only told a couple people about the scene and left Luke's actor in the dark so the actor could feel the same emotion shock as Luke felt in that moment." Green said as he explained a fact on Star Wars.

"Whoa! That's quite a way to make a scene real..." Grace said.

"Have a good night. I must rest for now." Luke said as he left with his holocron and Grace cleaned up her popcorn mess from listening and watching the story.

It had been a couple days since Green told Grace about the events of The Empire Strikes Back. And now he was going to tell her a story which he loved very much and he was sure that she'd love it very much.

They met in the same room where he told her the stories of the other Star Wars original movies, and now he would complete the circle by explaining the final story of the Original Trilogy.

"Oh boy, oh boy! I'm excited." Grace said as she got tones of treats for the story which included popcorn, soda and candy. She also was saying one of her favourite sayings from a cartoon character she loved very much.

"And now your Highness. We shall see the fate of the Original Trilogy." Green said as he took out his holocron one last time to retell these stories to her alone.

Grace chuckled softly.

"Like I'm royalty! Go on" She pointed out, while smiling.

"The time skip between The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi was one year, in that time the Empire was focusing on their final endgame project and the Rebel Alliance was rallying hundreds to nearly a thousand systems to their cause. Although the Empire was still a powerhouse with the Imperial Armada, the word of Aderaan spread throughout the galaxy, and the more the Empire tightened its grip on the systems that were generally ignored or left alone.

The more outrage happened in the galaxy, Rebellions were happening across the galaxy in masses the likes of which the Empire had never seen before. They attempted to convince people these Rebellions were small scale but it ultimately wouldn't work. The Rebel Alliance became stronger than ever before. But evil lurked in the shadows of the very edge of the Unknown Region in the north eastern half of the galaxy.

The Empire was secretly making a second Death Star, this one would be far more powerful than the original one and would have the old design flaws gone.

The massive station was kept in orbit of the Forest Moon of the gas giant called Endor." Green said as he showed the events of many Rebel strikes against Imperials and the Second Death Star.

"I knew there was a second Death Star." Grace was excited as she said this.

Green smiled a little bit. "I never said there wasn't. Though there is mixed information regarding when it was being made. Second Death Star was incomplete when it was shown on screen.

In the original universe it was stated that the Empire began work the second the original Death Star was finished.

In Disney Canon it is speculated it could've been the skeleton of the very original Death Star." Green said as he showed the Second Death Star.

"Oh... You mentioned it was more powerful than the original." Grace said as she thought on it for a moment.

Green then showed the original Death Star in the holocron. "Once completed it would've been like the original however the amount of defenses and personnel would've been far greater. And the laser would've been able to fire every five minutes whereas the original could only fire once a day at full power." Green explained.

"That's... I'm glad the first one wasn't like that." Grace said as she tried catching a drink.

"And the Emperor wanted it finished that year, or at least operational. Now, after we see the Second Death Star we see a Star Destroyer appear." He said as the holocron continued. "The Star Destroyer Devastator the former flagship of Darth Vader launched an Imperial Lambda class Shuttle and two TIE Fighter escorts. The ships arrived towards the Second Death Star, and entered when the protective energy shield was deactivated upon receiving the clearance codes.

The Imperial Commander of the station met the important honored guest. Darth Vader, and Vader was displeased with Tiaan Jerjerrod's lack of progress on the operations of the Second Death Star. Jerjerrod stated that what the Emperor asked for was impossible because he needed more men, but Vader stated that he could tell the Emperor in person when he arrived.

Upon hearing that the Emperor was arriving he claimed the workers would double their efforts. Vader made it clear to Jerjerrod that he hoped so for his sake, and that the Emperor was not as forgiving as he was. Vader then left and that ended the opening scene." Green said as his holocron showed the events.

"That's scary to hear... Especially since we know how he forgave that one ship captain in the last story." Grace said as she only began to think what could've happened if the Emperor did actually show forgiveness.

"So it's a common thing for high ranking Imperials to have an Imperial Shuttle of some kind." She said.

"Yeah... I think I forgot to mention Vader's shuttle in our last story. In the Clone Wars the shuttles had various uses but the Empire made them strictly for higher ups. Tiaan Jerjerrod was the last surviving primary engineer from the original Death Star, his job was to see to it that the station had no weaknesses and completed in time. He was secretly a Moff." Green explained to Grace.

"A secret Moff... Interesting. But what about the heroes, I mean Han was captured and they were off bad in the last story." Grace asked with deep concern.

Green had a feeling he was going to enjoy telling her the next series of events. "R2-D2 and C-3PO or Artoo and Threepio as their nicknamed in books. They were on Tatooine on Luke's orders to head to Jabba's Palace in the Dune Sea. 3PO voiced his concerns that Lando and Chewbacca hadn't been heard from in a long time. The two arrived to the front of Jabba's Palace and 3PO reluctantly knocked on the door so he and R2 could deliver a message to Jabba. After briefly knocking 3PO suggested they left by claiming nobody was home. However one of the security drones built into the door popped out and spoke to them. R2 found the drone offensive, and after 3PO explained why they were there the drone in its language claimed that they must've been joking." He said as he showed the footage on his holocron. "3PO decided to turn back but the doors opened much like a castle entrance, one of the B'omarr Monks decided to walk outside for some sunlight when the Droids entered and the sight of the monk scared 3PO. R2 turned his head telling 3PO to calm down, and accidentally bumped into a Gamorean Guard. R2 backed away at the sight of the angered guard, he and 3PO were both surrounded by the guards as the entrance closed. Then Bib Fortuna the head adviser of Jabba the Hutt appeared, after 3PO translated that R2 was bringing a message and gift to Jabba. Bib Fortuna insisted on being given the message, the Twi'lek tried praising R2 while asking for the message, but R2 made it clear the message was meant for Jabba on Luke's orders and that Luke was very particular of these sort of things. Bib Fortuna though displeased decided to accept their request and brought them into Jabba's main audience chamber where the Hutt spent most of his time. The Droids delivered Luke's message in which Luke was willing to bargain for Han Solo's release and made it clear he understood Jabba's anger towards Han. Luke gave the Droids as gifts but in reality they were infiltrators but 3PO's personality made it where it was best he was left in the dark until the right moment. Jabba while speaking in his native language made it clear there would be no bargain and he viewed Han Solo as his greatest possession. He kept Han Solo displayed in carbonite like a trophy, everyone in the palace laughed and the Droids were taken down to be processed. The Droid processing facility was managed by... By EV-9D9..." Green paused a moment, it was clear he had hatred towards the Droid he mentioned. "The hero Droids were given positions, 3PO was to be the new interpreter for Jabba since the Hutt got angry with his last Droid (likely the one from the Clone Wars movie) and disintegrated the Droid. 3PO cried out to R2 asking his friend not to leave him, but the sight of a broken Droid scared 3PO and he was taken away. R2 naturally showed back-sass but EV decided to make him work on the Sail Barge and saw to it R2 was tortured." Green clearly didn't like the EV-9D9 Droid.

"Okay... So wait... You mean Jabba had B'omarr Monks live with him?" Grace said as she recalled Ahsoka mentioning them in the Clone Wars movie.

"The B'omarr Monks had many monasteries, Jabba took over one on Tatooine and made it his palace centuries ago. He kept them around because he loved the sight of them when they walked around in Spider Walker Droids." Green then zoomed in on the spider Droid that was shown earlier. "The B'omarr belief is one where they believe being separated from the body brings them liberties of enlightenment. However even they can get bored from meditation as brains in jars once they've reached that stage of their belief, they use the spider walker Droids to move around. Bib Fortuna's brother worked with Saw and they both are the same race as Hera." Green said as his holocron showed images of the characters he mentioned. "The Twi'lek slave girl by Jabba is named Oola, she once met Luke but thought her life at the palace would've been nice. But it was nightmarish and had a bad end as you'll soon see." Green said as it showed the Max Rebo band performing in his holocron for Jabba the Hutt. Many singers sang, musicians played and dancers danced but then it all ended with a sudden scream from Oola. The green Twi'lek went down into the rancor trap and was eaten by the beast. Thankfully the holocron and movie never showed the beast eat her, for her screams were all that were needed. Then there was blaster fire and then a bounty hunter came with Chewbacca in chains.

"Oh Chewbacca..." Grace said as she felt sad seeing the big Wookiee in chains.

"Yes, the mighty Chewbacca was captured. After rough negotiations the bounty hunter got his payment And Boba Fett nodded his head to the hunter. Unfortunately Chewbacca wouldn't be treated nicely." He said as the holocron showed the Gamoreans pushing the Wookiee around and bashing him against things such as a pipe before tossing him into his cell.

Grace felt sad seeing Chewbacca treated like that, but she noticed one of the guards looked a lot like Lando. "Is that Lando?" She asked.

"Yes, he infiltrated and was working with R2 and 3PO for the big plan. And that bounty hunter was actually an ally as you'll see." He said as the holocron continued.

It showed the suns setting and a small hairy thing get eaten by a frog like creature. Later on after everyone was done partying and asleep the bounty hunter freed Han but he suffered from hibernation sickness and temporarily lost his sight. The bounty hunter was revealed to be Leia in disguise.

"It seemed like the heroes would've escaped, but Jabba's most trusted spy and one and only true friend informed him of what he learned about the hunter and the hunter was someone Leia was pretending to be.

She acted out of character in the amount she demanded to be paid, and even though Han attempted to desperately negotiate with Jabba he was taken away. The guards then brought Leia to Jabba and he licked her before declaring her his new personal dancer and slave girl.

3PO could't bare to watch and even Bib Fortuna was disturbed. But the court jester Salacious B. Crumb laughed at the sight. Han was tossed in with Chewbacca and needless to say Chewbacca was happy and Han couldn't believe the claims that Luke was making a big rescue and now a Jedi Knight."

Grace was a little excited to hear that last part. "Super awesome! So Luke finished training to become a real Jedi then."

"He did train but not with Yoda. He was alone in that training he did." Green said.

Grace wondered about the EV Droid and Salacious. "Why don't you like the EV Droid?" Grace asked.

"EV-9D9 is from the EV series of Droids. They were meant to be grand Droids, but the rivals of the company who made them infected them with a virus which made the Droids unintentionally become very vicious, sadistic and even evil.

Early models weren't hit with it but EV-9D9 was one of the thousands hit with it. And one of the few to escape the galactic recall. Jabba kept her so she could torture Droids." Green explained.

"That is evil, but what's with Crumb?" She said.

"Crumb is a Kowakian monkey-lizard. simi-sentient and sentient beings who are just as you'd picture them to be. Crumb's job was to make sure Jabba laughed at least once a day. And having his enemies either in service or imprisoned made Jabba very pleased." Green said as he explained Crumb.

"Crumb sounds like he was funny... But... You said there'd be a rescue... So far it sounds like all the heroes have been captured or forced to be in cover or in Leia's case enslaved." Grace said with deep concern.

"It certainly seemed like hope was dark in the moment. But one moment truly surprised me." He said as his holocron showed a figure dressed in black Sith Robes enter into Jabba's Palace. The Gamoreans tried denying the person entrance into the audience chambers, but the figure used Force Choke (aka Force Grip) on them as he walked and later met Bib Fortuna and insisted on speaking with Jabba.

"Who's that? The Emperor?!" Grace asked with deep concern.

"I thought so at first, as did The Writer who created me. But the joy I felt upon seeing his face as he talked with Bib Fortuna was joyous." Green said as the holocron showed the face of the figure.

"Luke!" Grace said with joy.

"Exactly. Luke used his Force powers to send the Gamoreans away he then used a Jedi Mind Trick on Bib Fortuna. He then was able to speak with Jabba in person and even tried using a Jedi Mind Trick once, but Jabba refused to give in to any agreements and was bent on ending Luke if need be. Luke then used Force Pull to grab a Blaster from a guard, Jabba hit his secret button to send Luke down to the Rancor. In the confusion one of the Gamoreans who tried stopping Luke fell down. Jabba's throne was moved so he could watch, Leia was concerned but Lando silently assured her it would be alright." Green said as the holocron then showed the Rancor eat up the Gamorean, Luke fought the Rancor using only a bone and a rock. Luke then tried to escape from the back entrance where the Rancor was kept. The scum and villainy of Jabba's Palace cheered because they thought Luke would've died. Luke used the Force to try and reason with the Rancor but the poor creature was starved which made it very savage. Looking at the gate that kept the Rancor away in its pit, Luke made a final move by throwing a skull at the gate controls which made the gate crush the poor Rancor in the end. The caretaker of the Rancor Kwerve was very sad seeing the creature he loved so much dead.

"That poor Rancor... He was another victim of Jabba in the end..." Grace said with mixed feelings.

"Kwerve was among the few who knew how kind Rancors could be... The former circus animal trainer tried to keep the Rancor in good health and wanted to make sure it was well fed by Jabba refused this." Green said as the holocron showed more images. "Enraged by this, Jabba demanded that Han and Chewbacca were brought before him.

The heroes were finally reunited but not under the best of circumstances. Jabba demanded that the prisoners were to be fed to the tentacle creature called a Sarlacc which lived in the Great Pit of Carkoon. Luke warned Jabba that this decision would be the last mistake he'd ever make. Jabba seeing it as an empty threat just laughed as he was transported to his sail barge alongside many of his guards and staff." The holocron then showed some banthas before showing desert skiffs and the sail barge.

"R2 was serving drinks on the sail barge as part of his new job. 3PO bumped into him and then asked what he was doing, 3PO voiced his concerns on the fact if he and R2 weren't careful then they'd end up with Luke. R2 claimed things would be alright, Leia watched the skiff where Luke and the others were held.

Han's eyesight started to return, Luke told him there wasn't much to see in the Dune Sea and that he use to live on the planet.

Han commented that he was going to die and it would be convenient, Luke however said that he had everything under control. Jabba told Leia that soon she'd learn to appreciate him. Then at the pit the action would start, over confident that his prisoners would die for sure Jabba didn't cuff them. He then made a speech which 3PO translated.

Jabba wanted to hear mercy begging from his prisoners but Han said, "Threepio! You tell that filthy peace of worm ring filth that he'll get no such pleasure from us!" and then Luke made it clear to Jabba that this was his very last chance to free them or die." Green said as his holocron showed the epic events.

"Seems like action is going to happen." Grace said.

And action did happen after Jabba laughed, the heroes nodded to each other and Luke gave a hand signal to a ready R2. After Jabba ordered for Luke to be pushed into the pit he jumped back fast then grabbed the plank and then somersaulted into the air and grabbed a Lightsaber R2 launched towards him. It was a green Lightsaber and he used it to cut down the guards by making swift slices. The guards fell into the pit and were eaten slowly but surely. Jabba was shocked and outraged and ordered his men to get things under control. Luke acted fast with his Jedi training, not even Boba Fett could stop him.

Boba tried shooting Luke while the Jedi took out the crew of the second skiff but Han accidentally hit Boba Fett's jetpack which made the bounty hunter get swallowed by the pit.

"Fett survived that, he'd later kill the Sarlacc from the inside out and reemerge. But now back to our story." Green said to Grace as he let the holocron continue. Leia put out the lights inside of the barge and then used her chains to kill Jabba the Hutt by choking him to death.

Luke got up to the sail barge so he could take out a gunner who made Lando fall to the edge of the pit and attempted to take out the skiff the heroes were on.

Luke got up to the deck of the barge and cut down the gunner, he fought and took down many guards. One guard retreated. Han in a desperate attempt to save Lando asked Chewbacca for a Blaster, and by chance hit the tentacle the Sarlacc used to try and get Lando.

Lando was pulled up, meanwhile inside of the barge R2 freed Leia with a shock device he had. Leia was grateful and stated they had to get out, and Crumb went nuts in all the confusion and attacked 3PO and was biting out an eye. 3PO called for help and R2 saved him, Crumb cursed several times after he jumped away. Leia reunited with Luke and he quickly told her point the main gun of the barge at the deck.

Some guards kept fighting, one fell back and then shot Luke's robotic hand which angered Luke, Luke then cut the hand the guard used to fire his Blaster with.

The Droids tried to escape but fell into the sand, Luke then got ready to swing and got Leia by his side, the main gun was charged at full power. Luke pressed the button to fire with a foot and then it started a chain reaction.

Some people on the sail barge made their escape in the confusion, Luke and Leia got to the escape skiff and he made sure to tell Lando to get the Droids.

The sail barge was ready to explode at any moment, the Droids were saved in the nick time. Then the massive sail barge exploded, with it the second skiff was also destroyed. Its destruction marked the end of Jabba the Hutt and brought a renowened sense of hope and purpose in a galaxy free of the evil Hutt.

"Whoa! That was one heck of an awesome rescue!" Grace said with tons of excitement as she jumped with joy.

"The rescue was very epic. Luke and R2 left the planet on his X-Wing while the others got into the Falcon. Luke said he left because he was going to return to Dagobah and keep his promise to an old friend." Green said as his holocron continued.

"You must mean Yoda." Grace said with a grin.

"Yes... But across the galaxy the Second Death Star would receive the most powerful Sith Lord of pure evil." Green said as the holocron showed many TIE units circling the Death Star as the Emperor himself arrived with his royal guards dressed in red exiting from the Imperial Shuttle first. Darth Vader knelt before the Emperor.

The Emperor himself exited with advisors and other figures of authority behind him. They all looked old and wriggled. The Emperor and Darth Vader talked over on the fact Vader wanted to find Luke and turn him to the Dark Side of the Force.

"The Emperor looks very wicked and evil... But deceivingly weak as well..." Grace said.

"My old enemy was very much like that... And on Dagobah Luke would get answers to the biggest question of his life. One which would come when my oldest of friends passed..." Green said.

"Wait... What happened to Yoda?!" Grace asked, Green just let his holocron play. As it played it showed Luke at Yoda's hut, Yoda asked Luke if he thought he looked old, Yoda stated that he was 900 years old shortly after.

Yoda told Luke that on that night, it would be time for Yoda's final rest. Luke hoped that Yoda wouldn't pass and asked if he finished his training, Yoda said that Luke would become the last of the Jedi after Yoda had passed and that in order to finish his training and become a true Jedi Master that Luke would have to confront Vader.

Luke asked Yoda if Darth Vader was truly his father or not, a reluctant Yoda told him it was true. He stated it was unfortunate that when the two first met that Luke's training was incomplete, and to beware of the Dark Side of the Force. Yoda also warned Luke from personal experience to not underestimate the powers of the Emperor. Yoda's final words were that Luke was not alone and that there was another Skywalker.

Yoda then died in his sleep, Luke was saddened by Yoda's death but before he could attempt to bury his friend, Yoda's body vanished much like how Obi-Wan's body vanished when Darth Vader killed him. When Yoda passed it sounded like a saddened heart beat for the last time and all who knew Yoda could feel that the last member of the Jedi Order who led the Jedi Council had passed away into the Force.

Luke left Yoda's hut and went to R2, the young Jedi and R2 looked at Yoda's hut one last time as the fires that were in the hut and gave it light had vanished. Luke didn't know what to do, Green was crying during the whole thing. Grace comforted him, "It always feels like they just passed when you look back..." Green said while trying to not be overly emotional from the recording.

"I'm sorry... He seemed like a grandfather type of person who you loved." Grace said as she hugged her friend.

"He was in many ways... And Ob-Wan told Luke that Yoda would always be with him. As a Force Ghost, Obi-Wan told Luke that he did in fact know the truth. When Luke told Obi-Wan that he thought Vader betrayed and murdered his father, the Force Ghost told him that Anakin was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force.

When Vader joined the Dark Side he ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and embraced being Darth Vader. So what Obi-Wan told Luke was true from a certain point of view. The Force Ghost told Luke a little on Vader's past and that Luke had a twin sister who was separated from him at birth.

Luke was able in that moment to figure out that Leia was his sister and Obi-Wan confirmed this and warned Luke to bury deep his feelings with this knowledge because it could potentially be used for evil." Green said as his holocron showed the events.

"So that's when Luke learned the truth! Talk about a real twist of events." Grace said.

"Indeed, and after Luke learned this the rest of the heroes were on Home One. The flagship of Admiral Ackbar's fleet, the leaders of the Rebel Alliance had gathered together to discuss the plan of attack on the Second Death Star. Thanks to Bothans the plans were recovered but at great cost... Many died as Mon Mothma said in her speech as she plugged in the plans and informed everyone that the Emperor himself was overseeing the final stages of the Second Death Star's completion.

Admiral Ackbar then talked over the location of the Second Death Star and that it was protected from attack by an invisible energy shield surrounding the Forest Moon of Endor.

The plan was that a ground team led by General Han Solo would go in and take out the Shield Bunker on the surface of the moon and that the fighters would fly into the station's super structure and destroy the station once and for all.

Han was ready but he needed some additional crew members to help with crewing the Imperial Shuttle that was stolen by the surviving Bothans. The heroes would all go out on this mission, except for General Lando who would pilot the Falcon as he led the fighter squadrons in the attack on the station.

Luke joined in at the last minute and it would be up to the heroes to make their move. Meanwhile on the Second Death Star, the Emperor ordered the Imperial Fleet to be hidden on the far side of Endor until called for.

Darth Vader voiced concerns with the reports of Rebels massing on the planet Sullust because of the fact the Devastator was destroyed around the planet along with the Imperial fleet that was stationed there. However the Emperor was confident that there was nothing of concern and that they would win." Green said as his holocron showed these events.

"So what happened with the heroes?" Grace asked.

"Well after Vader was ordered to go to the Executor. The heroes came to the moon of Endor. They pretended to be a standard group of Imperials making a delivery and used their access codes. Admiral Piett and Darth Vader discussed on rather or not they should let the shuttle land.

Piett stated that even though the code was old it still checked out and he was about to clear them, Vader sensed Luke and told Piett to let them pass. He said he'd deal with the shuttle crew himself. Vader would later report this to the Emperor and tell him Luke was with the Rebels.

Meanwhile on the ground Han Solo and his team moved out, however they spotted an Imperial patrol of Scout Troopers with Speeder Bikes. The heroes decided to deal with the Scout Troopers and ordered the team to fallback. However Han took one wrong step and ended up alerting the Scout Troopers.

The first pair was taken down by Han and Chewbacca but Luke and Leia had to hijack a Speeder Bike in order to catch up to the others. As they chased the Scout Troopers across the forest at unsafe speeds for the untrained human, Luke hijacked another bike and tossed the Scout Trooper off of it.

They would take on more Speeder Bikes as they traveled Leia had to jump off of her bike and passed out. Luke had to jump off and use his Lightsaber to destroy the final Speeder Bike. He later reunited with the others and told them he thought Leia was with them. The heroes started a search while the rest of the team would patrol the landing platform where they saw the frontal entrance into the Shield Bunker." Green said as his holocron showed quite the Speeder Bike chase.

"What happened to Leia?" Grace asked.

"Leia was found by one of the natives. The native was an Ewok named Wicket W. Warrick, Wicket was young and hadn't seen many humans other than Stormtroopers and other Imperials. Leia reminded him of a couple humans he once saw years ago. Despite not trusting Leia upon introduction the young Ewok warrior did warm up to her and enjoyed munching on some rations. But her helmet frightened him a little until he checked it out.

But he dropped it and looked alert as he heard Scout Troopers thanks to his heightened senses. After a troop fired a shot Wicket hid and a Scout Trooper found Leia. Another one appeared and was going to report but Wicket smacked the legs of the troop who captured Leia.

Since her hands were free she was able to grab a tree limb and use it like a club, she then got the dropped Blaster and used it to destroy the Speedy Bikes. Wicket then took her to his village. Meanwhile the heroes took hours to find Leia's helmet and the destroyed Speeder Bikes. Chewbacca then smelled a dead animal and tried to eat it, however it was a hunting trap laid by the Ewoks. They were hostile against all but one of the heroes and that hero was C-3PO." Green said as his holocron flickered as it showed the events.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Why weren't they hostile to Threepio?" Grace asked.

"Because in their belief he matched the description of a deity of theirs who in our language translates to Gold Man. It was said that the Gold Man was a being who knew the language of over a million tongues and had great wisdom from beyond the stars that they could see. It was foretold that the Gold Man would come when evil coloured black and white would descend upon their world and serve an evil flying eye that could destroy anything if it so desired.

And indeed it did seem that this legend matched up so they were joyous to have the Gold Man in their presence. When Han attempted to grab 3PO when the Droid refused to impersonate the Gold Man, the Ewoks decided to capture the rest of the heroes and cook them in a feast to honour the Gold Man.

The Ewoks guarded Leia from her friends because they didn't understand she was friends with them. 3PO tried to tell the villagers the feast wasn't needed and Luke then told 3PO to tell them if they didn't do as asked then he'd become angry and use his magic.

When the Ewoks refused, Luke used the Force to make 3PO levitate and it scared the entire village. The Chieftain then ordered the release of the heroes.

R2 wasn't easy to accept their apologies though and zapped one of the Ewoks who trapped him. The heroes were glad to be reunited." Green said with a grin.

"I notice a lot of reuniting in these movies. A lot like when family reunites." Grace said.

"There is... Anyway... 3PO that night told the entire tribe a shortened version of the events of A New Hope, The Empire Strikes Back and the events of Return of the Jedi up to that point. His audio files allowed him to make sound effects to make it more dramatic. After hearing the story Wicket's tribe made the heroes members of the tribe and agreed to help them.

3PO under Han's orders would get back their weapons, guides to safely get to the Shield Bunker. Luke left though because he sensed Darth Vader, he then asked Leia if she knew anything about her mother. Leia only knew of images, young, beautiful but sad... Luke had no memory of his mother and Leia knew not on her father.

Luke then after a few seconds revealed how they were related. Leia stated that somehow she just knew which was why they never got close beyond kissing... Luke then told her of his intentions to meet Vader in hope of saving him from evil and she knew what had to be done. Han came to check on her but she couldn't talk over what she learned. They hugged." Green said as the holocron showed the images.

"Funny on Threepio... And heart warming with Leia and Han... What happened to Luke?" Grace said as she hugged Green.

"Luke surrendered to the Imperials and wanted to see Darth Vader. The father and son reunion happened and Luke tried to pull his father back to the light. Vader refused and although he was impressed that Luke made a new Lightsaber he insisted Luke joined the Dark Side of the Force.

Luke then stated that his father was truly dead after all... Words which hurt Vader even though he didn't show it. Vader and Luke would leave in an Imperial Shuttle in the morning. The heroes then saw the shuttle take off as they were guided by Wicket and the Chieftain's son.

But while Han and Leia talked over on how to get by the security covered section of the Shield Bunker, Wicket mentioned a secret entrance and would guide them. 3PO informed the heroes and they would begin to move out.

Meanwhile the Rebel Alliance had gathered up the majority of their forces and under the leadership of Admiral Ackbar and General Lando, the Rebel Alliance moved out and jumped into Hyperspace for what would be the final battle of the Galactic Civil War. The Battle of Endor would begin within a matter of hours." Green said as the holocron showed all of the ships.

"Awesome! There's A-Wings and B-Wings!" Grace said as she saw the starfighters she saw used a lot in Star Wars Rebels.

"Meanwhile on Endor the Ewoks led the Rebel commando team led by Han Solo to the Shield Bunker back entrance. The Chieftain's son decided to hijack a Speeder Bike in order to lure away the Scout Trooper guards. He succeeded in getting all but one of them away from the Shield Bunker. The Droids and Wicket were ordered to stay behind, Han then tapped on the remaining Scout Trooper's shoulder and led him into a trap. An elderly Rebel with a beard who helped in the Galactic Civil War longer than anyone else there would disguise himself as a Trooper in order to make it seem like there were still guards while the rest of the team moved in to set the charges." Green said as his holocron showed the events.

Grace looked closely at the elderly Rebel a few times. "That old man looks familiar..." She said as she tried to picture what he looked like without his helmet on.

"Indeed, though on the Second Death Star. There was evil afoot, Vader took Luke to meet the Emperor in person and after a brief exchange of words Luke mentioned that soon he'd be dead and the Emperor along with him.

The Emperor then mentioned that he was aware of an imminent attack on the station by the Rebel Fleet and that they were safe from the attack. Luke told the Emperor as he approached his throne that his overconfidence was his weakness. The Emperor told Luke that his faith in his friends was his weakness moments before sitting down.

The Emperor then revealed that everything had processed as he foresaw and he allowed the Alliance to learn of the location of the Shield Bunker and the station. The reason for this was because he had a perfectly laid out trap for the Rebel Alliance.

The Rebels on the moon of Endor were in fact walking into a trap, for an entire legion of his best men were awaiting the orders to capture all of the rebels." Green said as the holocron showed those events and then moved to showing Han and his team get the Imperials in the Shield Bunker lined up. Leia told Han to hurry because the fleet would arrive at any moment.

Then Grace saw Stormtroopers and an Imperial Officer charging into the Shield Bunker. "Oh no! They'll get captured!" She said that right as 3PO said that.

"They were captured. But before that Wicket told R2 a plan and then took off. 3PO was concerned and asked R2 to stay with him. Inside the Shield Bunker one of the Imperials ordered Han to freeze but Han threw a charge at the Imperial which sent the man flying back into the energy reactor. But everyone was called Rebel Scum and captured." Green said as it showed that and Imperials taking Chewbacca's Bowcaster.

"Poor Chewie, he got roughed with a lot and had his weapon taken a lot in this film." Grace said.

"I felt sorry for him as well. Meanwhile in the space of the Endor star system, the Rebel Fleet arrived and Lando led the fighter squadrons. Admiral Ackbar said to the Fleet "May the Force be with us all." Before they made their charge. Nien Numb the copilot of Lando noticed that there was no reading on the energy shield whatsoever, however the Sullustian knew that this was a sign that the Empire was jamming their signal readings.

Lando then realized that somehow the Empire knew they were coming and ordered everyone to pull up. Admiral Ackbar ordered for the fleet to take evasive action, and then one of his crewman informed him of the Imperial Fleet in the area. Swarms of TIE units came charging at the Rebel Fleet." Green said as it showed the Rebel Fleet fighting off the incoming fighters, one of the Rebel pilots yelled out that there was to many of them.

"And when Luke saw this unfold, the Emperor taunted him by saying his friends were all dying now. The Emperor tried pulling Luke to the Dark Side of the Force, he even encouraged Luke to strike him down but the Emperor knew Darth Vader would defend him which was part of the Emperor's plan."

"This doesn't look good..." Grace said.

"It wasn't... And the Rebels on the surface were simply outnumbered by the Stormtroopers, Speeder Bikes, AT-ST units and Imperial Officers. The Rebel who disguised himself was also captured. 3PO then called out to the Stormtroopers on R2's orders, after a squad of Stormtroopers came 3PO said that he and his friend surrendered.

But then the cavalry, Ewoks jumped on the Stormtroopers and overwhelmed them, the Chieftain and Wicket arrived with reinforcements. Then the Ewoks blew horns and unleashed arrows upon the Stormtroopers, in the confusion the Rebels were able to escape and get their weapons and take positions of safety around the Shield Bunker.

However some Rebels choose to flee into the woods and coordinate with the Ewoks in order to take down the Imperials. The Speeder Bikes and AT-ST units were deployed to engage combat against the natives." Green said as it showed the epic start of the Battle of Endor on the surface from what was shown in the movie.

"Those AT-ST walkers walk like chickens. I think they were on Hoth. And one in Rogue One." Grace said as she recalled seeing two AT-ST units in Empire Strikes Back.

"The All-Terrain Scout Transport was a standard vehicle used by the Empire. It was nicknamed by the Rebels the Chicken Walker because they walked like chickens. Between you and me I knew all to well the chills you felt seeing the Rebels heading towards Endor and the size of the Second Death Star next to the moon." Green said as he paused his holocron.

"So they came around after those old walkers used in Star Wars Rebels?" Grace asked.

"Yes." Green said as he started playing more of the holocron. "However Ewoks would run from the walkers because of the firepower the machines had. Han and Leia would work hard to get the doors to the Shield Bunker opened but would have it difficult. Ewoks would try whatever they could against the walkers but would have casualties." Green said as the holocron showed an Ewok try to drop rocks on the walker but it wouldn't work he hit a few troops but one accidentally hit the glider and the Ewok fell from the skies. The Shaman led a group that tried pulling down the walker but they couldn't match the strength of the machine. "In space the Rebels started taking casualties from the TIE units and noted that the Imperials were heading for all of the medical frigates in the fleet first."

"Those heartless Imperials!" Grace shouted.

"It was worse... Lando noticed none of the Capital Ships were moving in from the Imperial Fleet. Admiral Piett made it clear on his end that the Imperials fleet's mission was to keep the Rebel Fleet from escaping. Then the Emperor told Luke that the Second Death Star was fully operational and ordered it to start firing at the Mon Calamari ships.

After the first shot went off Admiral Ackbar voted for the fleet to retreat but Lando made it clear this was there one and only chance. Meanwhile on the surface R2 would get called in to open the Shield Bunker doors but would get shot and would loose his ability to operate the door. Han decided to try and hot wire it while Leia covered him.

The Ewoks tried fighting the walkers with their catapults but would fail... And one Ewok wife would see her husband perish." Green said as it showed more images including the emotional end of an Ewok. "And Luke would be forced to fight his father again."

"This isn't looking good... It's Empire Strikes Back all over again!" Grace cried out as it seemed like the heroes would once again fail in the end, just like in the last story.

"It would seem that way. Luke was stronger against his father this time around. He kicked Darth Vader during the fight and Vader would've been at his mercy, but he choose to lower his blade. The Emperor kept trying to bring Luke to the Dark Side of the Force as father and son clashed. Vader continued fighting Luke calling it unwise of him to have lowered his defenses. As the fight went on Luke did a somersault backwards and landed on a catwalk. He told his father that he didn't want to fight him for he could feel the good in him and the conflict within his thoughts and that he believed his father wouldn't destroy him. Vader insisted that there was no conflict, he then said to Luke if he would no turn then he'd meet his destiny. Vader did a Lightsaber Throw and hit the catwalk and Luke rolled into the dark area below where the entryway to the throne was located. Meanwhile on the surface Chewbacca was leading Ewok warriors and realized that the Imperial war machines were causing heavy casualties for the Rebels and their allies. Chewbacca took two Ewoks and spotted an AT-ST and told his men they had to capture it in order to level the battlefield in their favor. The trio got on to a vine and Chewbacca made the mighty Wookiee battle cry that all Wookiees make when they make a cry in honor of their home world (though it sounds like a Tarzan call to humans). One rough translation of what Chewbacca yelled out was "For the honor of the homeoworld of my kin and father's father!" Shortly after landing on the walker the Ewoks distracted one of the pilots and Chewbacca tossed out the pilot, the other pilot was knocked out and stored in the back. The Ewoks attempted to pilot the walker while Chewbacca was still on top of it, the angered Wookiee quickly got in and took over controls and explained how some of the controls worked in words the Ewoks could understand. Chewbacca quickly used the walker to shoot down another walker and upon doing so rallied the Ewoks and they began to fight with more courage than ever before. Chewbacca and the Ewoks shot down Stormtroopers as they helped in the fight. Ewoks started using Blasters as well. Chewbacca and the Ewoks were continuing the fight, Speeder Bikes were getting caught in traps and so were other Imperials. Stormtroopers were getting hit hard with stones and arrows and the Ewoks started using their best traps to help take down the remaining walkers. They cut loose vines that held logs which smashed the cockpit of one of the walkers. They also released logs which made another walker trip." Green said as his holocron showed the epic events.

"Oh yeah! About time the heroes got an advantage!" Grace shouted out in joy.

"Indeed... Meanwhile Han was trying to get the doors opened but accidentally sealed a blast door. Leia got shot on the shoulder in the confusion and Han took out the trooper who did it. Just then as he checked on her two Stormtroopers arrived. She had her blaster at the ready and Han said he loved her, she smiled and said "I know." Which was a reference to when she said to him I love you. When the troops ordered them to put their hands up and stand up, Han turned and Leia took them out. Then an AT-ST arrived and it was the one Chewbacca got, Han told him the princess was hurt and Chewbacca was ready to get down but Han suddenly got an idea. Meanwhile in space the Rebel Fleet engaged the Imperial Fleet, Lando ordered this tactic to happen because at the rate capital ships were being destroyed by the Second Death Star he knew they would last longer and take down some Star Destroyers in the process. Many ships fell as this happened, meanwhile on the ground Han impersonated an Imperial and told the Shield Bunker crew that the Rebels were fleeing into the woods and that more troops were needed outside. The Imperial Officer in the Shield Bunker who got the message bought it and exited with the remaining Stormtroopers and other personnel. Han was ready to strike at the Imperials after letting them pass by him, however the Ewoks surrounded the Imperials and Han just smirked at the troops and now he and his team would get into the Shield Bunker and destroy it once and for all." Green said with a victorious and triumphant tone in his voice.

"Finally! But what about Luke and Vader?" Grace asked with concern when she thought about Luke.

Green closed his eyes. "Perhaps the most emotional Lightsaber dual ever in the movies would come to an end... Darth Vader was sensing Luke's thoughts and feelings through the Force. Vader insisted that only by joining the Dark Side the Force could Luke save his friends, he then was able to sense that Leia was Luke's twin sister.

Saying that now that he knew of her, Obi-Wan's failure to protect the twins and their identities was complete. Vader even mused on the idea that if Luke didn't join him, then perhaps Leia would." Green said as he made sure the holocron showed Luke's emotions clearly.

"Luke shouted for now he fought not to save his father from himself, he now fought to save Leia from him." Green said as the emotional dual between father and son lasted a couple more minutes before Luke hit his father's blade so hard, Vader broke a leg as he leaned against the railing of the entryway and Luke with all his might and hate deflected his father's blow and cut off his right hand, Vader cried out in pain as he was now at his son's mercy and expected the worst.

"Oh my! Luke... He'd never..." Before Grace could finish the holocron continued.

The holocron showed the Emperor pleased with Luke's victory and ordered Luke to strike down his father and take his place at his side.

"But Luke looked at his hand that was cut off by Vader a year earlier. He remembered how he needed to get a new hand and Obi-Wan's claims that Vader was more machine than man now.

Luke then looked at the severed hand of his father and saw it was machine, he knew if he went down the dark path than he'd be just like his father, a slave to the Dark Side of the Force. So he defied the Emperor and against Yoda's warnings he underestimated the power of the Emperor by tossing his Lightsaber away in refusal.

The Emperor was angered and became exceedingly angry when Luke said he was a Jedi like his father before him.

Meanwhile on Endor the Shield Bunker was destroyed and Lando began the Star-fighter charge on the Second Death Star.

B-Wings couldn't make it though because their leader was captured." Green explained as the holocron continued showing what was sure to be a Rebel victory.

"Awesome!" Grace said with joy. "I'm glad Luke didn't kill his father... But what happened next?" Grace asked.

"With anger far grater than ever before that his plan to turn Luke into his new apprentice failed. The Emperor made it clear if Luke would not turn, then he'd be destroyed." Green said as it showed the Emperor shoot Force Lightning from his fingers. Luke was caught completely off guard by the attack and couldn't get his Lightsaber back in time for defense. "The Emperor continued to hit Luke with Force Lightning, but Vader in his mind knew that it was not meant to be like this. He stood and was sure that the Emperor wouldn't kill Luke, Luke cried out to his father to help him. But Vader was unsure what to do as he looked to his son and then the Emperor, the Emperor made it clear Luke would die and hoped he would've died right away. But Luke's resilience angered the Emperor and he continued hitting Luke, and in that moment Darth Vader had memories come back of his past life." Green said, though the movie didn't show what went on in Vader's mind, Green narrated though. "Vader had the distant memory of his mother come back to him, and then the memory of the first Jedi he met as a young boy. Then he remembered his master Obi-Wan, and then his apprentice, and finally his wife. He knew that he couldn't allow their son, her son, his son to die. Vader also felt a dark presence around Luke that he felt when his wife was going to die long ago. Vader then grabbed the Emperor with all of his might, he broke one of the Emperor's bones with the sheer force of his robotic strength. The Emperor cried out in pain as he was carried while shooting Force Lightning. The Force Lightning hit Vader a few times, one bolt went right into his heart. But by the will of the Force! Darth Vader would complete his destiny to bring balance to the Force. His last course of action was solely to save his son. He then threw the Emperor off of into the main reactor and leaned against a pull as he looked down and watched the evil man die once and for all." Green said with great triumph as the holocron showed the events and then showed a bunch of energy go flying like a guest of wind when the Emperor died.

"Whoa! That was amazing, does this mean Vader became good?" Grace asked as she heard Vader breath heavily due to the damage done to him.

"In the end... Vader redeemed himself. After more than twenty years of doing unspeakable evil, he finally redeemed himself. His son pulled him to safety, and both of them didn't speak. They stood there in silence as they took a moment to silently be together for the first time as father and son." Green said as the holocron showed that, the holocron started glowing colors. "Meanwhile, the fighters led by Lando went into the Second Death Star. But TIE units chased them, Lando ordered most of the fighters to retreat and try and get some of the TIEs to follow them, in the end only Lando and Wedge would make it to the main reactor core with but a single TIE Interceptor chasing them. But they ran out of space and lost the dish antenna."

"Oh! That's why it was different in Episode VII!" Grace said.

"And while the fighters were busy. Admiral Ackbar ordered the Rebel Fleet to focus all firepower on the Super Star Destroyer. He said this as B-wings took out a Star Destroyer. Meanwhile A-Wings attacked the shield generators on the bridge of Darth Vader's flagship. When Admiral Piett got word he ordered all firepower to be intensified so nothing got through. An A-Wing got hit and spun out of control and his wing-mate was taken out. The pilot knowing he'd die aimed his ship for the bridge of the enemy ship. In a cut out line the pilot yelled out. "For Aderaan! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" And then crashed and took down the Executor. The ship was caught in the gravity of the Second Death Star and would crash while Admiral Ackbar's crew cheered. The ship crashed and the entire station shook, this action caused many Imperials to retreat unlike the ones on the original Death Star. Luke would carry his father to his shuttle in an attempt to escape. The Imperials didn't bother with Luke either because they were to busy escaping or because they saw he was helping Vader." Green said as the events were shown.

"What happened to Vader?" Grace asked.

Green let the audio takeover. "Luke... Take this mask off of my face."

"But you'll die!"

"Nothing can stop that now... For once I'd like to see you with my own eyes..." Vader asked.

Against his judgement, Luke honored his father's request and removed the helmet and mask. Darth Vader was with pale skin from damage done to his body long ago, he also had a few scars and blue eyes, Vader now answered to his old name Anakin Skywalker.

He slowly started to cry for when he looked upon Luke, he saw himself when he was young. So much potential and spirit, and Anakin was ashamed he wanted to force his son down his path and every single evil act that he did while Darth Vader.

"Now... Go my son..." Anakin said after a moment of silence, he then started to cry and said with emotion in his tone. "Leave me..." He said because he felt that death on the Death Star was befitting for someone that did the evil he did.

"No." Luke spoke calmly. "I've got to get you out of here. I came to save you."

Anakin cried as he spoke.

"You already... Have Luke... You already have..." Anakin then remembered Leia and how years ago he forced her to see the planet she called home get destroyed. Anakin could only summon a few more words.

"Tell your sister... You were right about me... You were right Luke..." Anakin then closed his eyes and slowly started to lean back.

"Father! I won't leave you!" After Anakin heard his son say those words, Anakin shed one last tear for his old apprentice from the Clone Wars. He then took his last breath and died. Sad violin music of Darth Vader's theme played.

After more than thirty years of going from a Jedi Knight to a great evil Sith, the tragic tale of Anakin Skywalker finally ended.

Grace cried for Anakin. "Poor Anakin... He must've died from so much overwhelming emotion..." Grace said as she hugged Green.

"That was part of the reason..." Green said as he to shed tears for his old friend.

Meanwhile inside the Second Death Star, Wedge and Lando took out the main reactor and began their escape and alerted the fleet. The Rebel Fleet moved away from the Death Star and headed towards Endor. The Imperial Fleet was in retreat with as many forces as possible even though they were in disarray.

Luke got his father onto the Imperial Shuttle and escaped in time and headed for the moon, the TIE unit attempting to escape with Lando was destroyed and Lando made a victory cry as he escaped. The Second Death Star exploded.

"Awesome! That was a victory well worthwhile!" Grace shouted in joy.

"Indeed, the Ewoks agreed. And Han would be told by Leia that Luke is her brother. The Scoundrel and Princess would finally kiss romantically since they parted on Cloud City. And the Ewoks would blow victory horns so that all of Endor would know of the great victory against the evil eye and its minions." Green said with a smile.

"So that was when Leia and Han decided to later get married I bet? But what happened to Luke?" Grace said while thinking of how sad Luke surely was.

Green closed his eyes as he allowed the holocron to finish, the holocron blinked between blue, red and green as it was nearing completion of the Original Trilogy of Star Wars.

"Luke gave his father a funeral fit for a king... With him as the sole witness..." Green cried again, but this time they were tears of sadness followed by bitter sweetness.

Luke had placed his father on top of wood and just like the Greeks of old he set the wood on fire and watched his father's body burn. Luke didn't shed any tears but he was greatly saddened that the only time he got to know his father as Anakin Skywalker was in the end of his father's life. Then Grace saw the images turn to the sky where X-Wings and other Starfighters launched fireworks in celebration.

Then a montage showed places Grace remembered from the trilogy, first was Cloud City of Bespin where the people celebrated their freedom.

Next Mos Eisley of Tatooine showed people celebrate, but then someplace Grace never saw before in the Original Trilogy was shown. It was Imperial City of Coruscant, it was the city world that was the capital of the Old Republic and the Galactic Empire. Though countless worlds were no doubt celebrating, these three were shown because of their importance.

Grace grinned a little as she saw the people take down a statue of the Emperor that was no doubt in front of his palace or someplace of importance. Then it came back to Endor, where the Rebel Alliance and their allies the Ewoks were celebrating.

Grace noticed one of the celebrating Ewoks first shown had on a cloth wrapped around his arm to show where he was injured in combat. Grace smiled and had tears of joy as she saw the heroes all finally reunited for a truly happy occasion, there was dancing, hand shaking and hugs all around. She noticed Luke leaned against a tree after he came back, he then saw the Force Ghosts of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda and a new one emerged. This Force Ghost though not anyone Luke had seen before, he knew without a doubt that the man he was looking at was his father Anakin Skywalker.

Luke smiled in joy seeing that his father had truly been redeemed from evil, Leia came to Luke's side and saw the Force Ghosts as well, Luke and Leia then joined with their friends in a moment that reminded Grace of the victory against the First Death Star.

Grace could feel a great gravity of feelings, she understood defeating the evil Empire was big, but she just felt that there was so much that happened that led up to this point of great and true celebration.

"Wow! I... I'm so glad you shared this with me... I think that one planet with a big city was the Imperial capital and I do recall seeing the funeral for Anakin as well. But wait... Aren't Force Ghosts made from only good people... But..." Grace was utterly confused with Anakin Skywalker becoming a Force Ghost.

"It was a big moment that victory. After seeing the events of the Clone Wars and old video games... I cried tears of joy because of just how big that celebration truly was. Seeing the evil of the Dark Side fall after a struggle that lasted more than thirty years... It was big... And yes only good people could become Force Ghosts. That's because George Lucas wanted it that way." Green said.

Grace then suddenly thought back to Episode VII and had a sudden feeling of dread. "Then... Then if Anakin was good... And not evil trapped in Vader's helmet... What was Kylo Ren talking to?!" Grace said with utter shock.

Green calmed her. "We don't know yet... And my holocron has shown all it can for you." Green said as his holocron deactivated. "My holocron showed Star Wars as I remember it growing up. Phase 1 Special Edition, aka the VHS Special Edition. More changes were made in the DVD and BLUray. Some unnecessary." Green said as he was thinking on events.

Grace however had some more questions. "But what started the whole chain of events of Anakin becoming Darth Vader and the Clone Wars? I've seen stuff in the cartoons... But..."

Green held Grace's hands. "Grace... To truly understand, one must look into the past. But those dark tales are for another time... You've learned a good deal in this week alone. For the knowledge you have will help in our mission of great importance." Green said in a calm tone.

"What mission?" Grace asked.

"A Rogue mission, that's One of a kind." Green said with a smirk as he left to return back to his home universe. He'd come back to Grace in time with details on the mission. And he knew that she'd truly love it.

-End of Nazo's scene-

 **To be continued in Operation: Save Rouge One!**

 **More coming soon! (Yes this is a mission that takes places long after The Magic Awakens is over)**

 **So see you next time!**


End file.
